


Por tu amor

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Hiperficción explorativa, Humor, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-30
Updated: 2006-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Habían vuelto a la vida aquellos Santos a los que aún les quedaba camino por delante; aquellos que debían enmendar sus errores, continuar con sus vidas para cumplir con su destino. ¡Era Aioros, no había lugar a dudas! Sin embargo el hombre se presenta con otro nombre y con otra identidad. Y algo esconde. Tú decides si Shura sigue adelante, investigando hasta las últimas consecuencias o vive una vida al lado de alguien que es una copia de Aioros, sin cuestionarse nada.</p><p>  <b>(Adv.: Hiperficción explorativa)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡ADVERTENCIA!

 

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

 

**¡No leas este fic de corrido!**

 

**Es decir, del principio al fin. La razón de esto es porque el fic emula los libros de** ELIGE TU PROPIA AVENTURA. **Como toda historia de** _hiperficción explorativa_ **, deberás tomar decisiones que te llevarán a diversos desenlaces. Así que presta atención al final de la** segunda parte **porque no es un fic por capítulos muy habitual.**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Elige tu propia aventura tampoco me pertenece, son varias la editoriales que estuvieron y están a cargo de su publicación (en mi país lo fue Atlántida). Por último, Egisto Bakoyanis es un nombre que Gadya menciona en su fic "Encuesta", cuya autorización para usar me la dio en su momento, hace ya varios años.

 

¡Espero que disfrutes la lectura!


	2. PRIMERA PARTE

Había pasado un año desde la Guerra Santa contra Hades. Había pasado un año desde que la mayoría de los Santos habían vuelto a la vida y quince desde la muerte de Aioros. En la soledad de su Templo Shura se preguntaba por qué.

¿Por qué los dioses se ensañaban de esa forma tan despiadada con él? ¿Por qué no le dieron la posibilidad de redimirse, de pedir perdón, de enmendar su error? ¿Por qué, de todos los Santos revividos, solo dos no lo habían hecho?

Uno de ellos era el antiguo Patriarca Shion y el otro, el Santo de la novena Casa, Sagitario. Porque según Athena, las razones eran más que obvias. Habían vuelto a la vida aquellos Santos a los que aún les quedaba camino por delante; aquellos que debían enmendar sus errores, continuar con sus vidas para cumplir con su Destino.

Ni Shion, muchos menos Aioros necesitaban volver. A los ojos de los dioses esos dos hombres tenían las puertas de los Elíseos abiertas por completo pues sus almas eran puras y sus destinos habían sido cumplidos, habían protegido y servido a su diosa, tenían derecho a descansar.

¡Maldición! Le arrebataron así a Capricornio su única posibilidad, le arrebataron la esperanza. Poder ver, oír una vez más a ese griego en particular. Verlo caminar, escuchar sus palabras de aliento. Extrañas, a veces incoherentes, pero que escondían siempre una gran verdad.

En pocas palabras, le arrebataron la oportunidad de pedir perdón; pero eso ¿a alguien le importó? No, claro que no, él sentía morir día a día en su Templo sin que nadie notara su agonía y necesidad.

Necesitaba tanto de Aioros.

Para sublimar la ausencia de su compañero de armas, Shura había adoptado la desagradable costumbre de beber una que otra copa en soledad. Así empezó, con un vaso, que luego fueron dos, tres... Hasta terminar siendo la botella entera.

Con el correr del tiempo y a la fecha, comprar pan y una botella de licor era cosa de todos los días; pero no, no terminaba borracho, o eso creía él, solo buscaba acabar en un estado necesario de inconsciencia. Necesario para no pensar en nada, porque "nada" en ese ñultimo tiempo tomaba la forma de Aioros y eso lo estaba matando lentamente en vida.

Era un día agradable en Grecia, un día más que se sumaban a los tantos que ya habían pasado. El almanaque ondeaba como bandera gracias al viento que se colaba por la ventana, el insistente ruido de la hoja al chocar contra la heladera le trajo a Capricornio el triste recuerdo de que no había nada en la misma. Solo una jarra con agua, un limón ya podrido y un huevo en dudosas condiciones.

Tomó la billetera y se la colocó en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Jean, se ató los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas y salió de su Templo con algo de duda para poder palpar el clima. Una brisa fresca le golpeó con suavidad la cara, algo fría pero que era contrarrestada con el calor de los rayos solares de ese mediodía. El sol le obligó a taparse el rostro con un brazo; caminó presuroso por los Templos deseando no cruzarse con nadie, no estaba de ánimos para mantener un diálogo, nunca lo estaba.

Llegó victorioso hasta la Primera Casa y aunque Muu lo vio atravesar su Templo no intentó siquiera saludarlo, no por estar enojado, ofendido o molesto con su compañero, sino porque en ese último tiempo había notado en el español su incomodidad al ser saludado, y entonces ¿para qué importunarlo? Aries era muy perceptivo con esas cosas.

Shura caminó un buen trecho hasta llegar al pueblo, el hambre hizo que su estómago crujiera vergonzosamente y apuró el paso casi corriendo por el temor de encontrarse con los puestos de la feria ya cerrados.

Por fortuna algunos de ellos se encontraban aun atiborrados de gente. Se quedó de pie frente a uno de frutas y verduras, y pensándolo con seriedad unos segundos, se alejó de allí en busca de pan.

No se pondría a cocinar y lo mejor en esos casos era el querido y oportuno pan, que iba con todo salvándolo en esos momentos de pereza culinaria; pero, como ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer algo para acompañar ese pan, fue directo a una tienda de licores, aun mas apresurado que antes.

Jamás imaginó que algo se interpondría entre él y la botella de vodka más barata del mercado, jamás imaginó que alguien pudiera conseguir distraerlo más de lo necesario, pero un muchacho comprando un poco de fruta, le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Capricornio caminó con lentitud hasta el joven, investigando seriamente sus facciones, dicho muchacho siguió su camino dándole la espalda y fue en ese momento que el español reaccionó, corrió hasta él y con brusquedad lo hizo voltear.

—¡Aioros! —¡Por todos los dioses del OIimpo! Era él, no había lugar a dudas. El chico temió por un instante y con un nuevo sacudón de Shura, las manzanas en la bolsa que sostenía con la mano derecha, cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo— ¡Aioros! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Estás aquí! —exclamó Capricornio lívido y con la respiración gravemente agitada. El otro solo se limitaba a mirarlo con temor.

—¿Q-Quién eres? —Tartamudeó el muchacho.

—Soy yo... Shura. —Algo andaba mal, eso intuyó, tampoco había que ser muy perceptivo para notarlo. Se serenó, separándose unos centímetros de su interlocutor.

—L-Lo siento... creo que te equivocaste de persona. —Intentó sonreír pero el mal trago de ese momento no se lo permitió. No, no podía ser. El español estaba seguro, ese muchacho no era parecido a Aioros, ¡era Aioros!

—Yo... Tú... —Shura lo señaló sorprendido.

—Empecemos de nuevo. —Propuso el griego con una sonrisa, a pesar de que Capricornio se había comportado como un loco, el miedo se borró dando paso a la curiosidad—. Mi nombre es Egisto Bakoyanis*. El tuyo era... —Y dudó.

—Shura —completó la frase, muy confundido.

—Mucho gusto. —Egisto sonrió aún más—. Lamento mucho no ser quien buscas.

—Oh... no. Está bien...

Un momento de tortuoso silencio se instaló en el lugar, todo se detuvo en un segundo a pesar de que el mundo seguía su paso. La gente caminaba presurosa de un lado al otro y los gritos de los comerciantes se escuchaban muy lejanos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

—Tú, por casualidad —preguntó Shura un poco más calmo— ¿no tienes o tenías un hermano gemelo? —Y en ese momento recordó a Aioria.

—Pues no. Soy hijo único —respondió el mayor agachándose para recoger la fruta caída.

—Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció Capricornio apenado— ¿Estás seguro? —siguió insistiendo mientras metía una a una las manzanas dentro de la bolsa rota por su arrebato.

—Sí. Si tienes dudas puedes preguntarles a mis padres —dijo y el español se preguntó si acaso lo estaba invitando a su hogar—. No vivo muy lejos de aquí —agregó disipando las dudas de su compañero.

—Este... no sé...

—Oh, está bien. No me ofendo si estás ocupado.

—Está bien. —Shura miró la bolsa de manzanas rota por su culpa, que se sumaba a su inmensa curiosidad y aceptó acompañarlo—. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del susto que te di.

Egisto rió bien alto y con un gesto le indicó al otro que no se preocupara. Juntos emprendieron la marcha dejando atrás el mercado del pueblo, una sensación extraña se agolpó en el estómago de Capricornio: ¿Se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Tan loco como para ser capaz de confundir a un humano normal con su semi dios Aioros? Observó una vez más a su acompañante y negó con la cabeza; el parecido era abrumador.

El griego guardó al principio un oportuno silencio, aquello que estaba haciendo era muy raro. ¿Por qué llevar a un perfecto desconocido a su hogar? Sencillo, aquel hombre que decía llamarse Shura lejos de infundirle temor, le dio la seguridad necesaria para caminar acompañado por él. Había algo en el español que le daba esa tranquilidad, quizás eran sus ojos, quizás era su porte o su manera de actuar y de hablar, pero había algo en él muy secreto que lo atrajo desde un principio, cuando lo normal hubiera sido salir corriendo para escapar de un loco.

El muchacho tan parecido a Aioros comenzó a hablar una vez que salieron de la ciudad, ya habían pasado media hora de caminata sin esbozar una sola palabra. En dicho diálogo le comentó al otro donde vivía y a medida que caminaban Capricornio lo fue comprobando, cuando quiso darse cuenta se encontraban subiendo por la colina Philopappos y eso lo corroboró cuando visualizó a lo lejos las características anémonas que crecían solo en su suelo fértil.

El griego apuró el paso atravesando ese pequeño paraíso de colores, sus pies se perdieron en el follaje verde, mezclándose con esa bella flor que ofrecía su gama de colores yendo desde el blanco, al púrpura, azul y principalmente rojo. Un rojo fuerte y llamativo...

Esa imagen combinada con los rayos del sol iluminando el rostro sonriente de Egisto consiguió que Shura muriese de emoción en ese momento. ¡El parecido era tanto! Que tuvo ganas de arrojarse a sus pies y llorar clamándole el perdón. Shura frenó abatido su andar bajo un hermoso castaño, el griego volvió sus pasos notando que su acompañante se había quedado rezagado.

—¿Estás cansado? ¿Quieres descansar? —preguntó el muchacho situándose al costado de su compañero.

—No. No es eso. —Capricornio apoyó la espalda sobre el grueso tronco pardo verdusco.

—¿Te sientes bien? Quizás es la altura.

El español solo negó, no pudo ni siquiera articular palabra alguna. La razón de su malestar era su confusión, un mareo amenazó con tirarlo al suelo, pues lo que estaba viviendo era muy fuerte para él, sí, inclusive para un Santo Dorado.

—¿Has almorzado?... —Egisto siguió con su interrogatorio gravemente preocupado por él.

—No. Debe ser eso —dijo Shura con naturalidad y se incorporó.

—Falta poco para llegar. Mi madre debe tener el almuerzo listo —aseguró el griego ayudándolo a incorporarse.

Capricornio siguió caminando a la par de la copia de Aioros, observándolo incrédulo, aun sorprendido por el parentesco, respiró profundo y le obligó a su cuerpo a no caer rendido. Ya, en más altura el Santo se preguntaba cuánto más faltaría para llegar y recordó las palabras del otro: "Vivo cerca".

Las violetas puestas por los dioses al azar le indicaba que ya se encontraban en una altura bastante importante, acaso ¿el muchacho y su familia vivían en la cima de esa colina, apartados de la civilización?

—Cerca de aquí, donde nacen los narcisos, hay un hermoso río. Más abajo... —indicó Egisto con alegría—. Más tarde te llevaré. Es un lugar hermoso. —Shura asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna, aun le apabullaba la presencia de ese griego—. Vivo allí. ¿Ves? —señaló con el dedo índice— Donde están los cipreses.

Y efectivamente, debajo de hermosos cipreses que protegían la casa del viento y la lluvia, evitando derrumbes y aludes, había una precaria casona con sus ventanas abiertas y su puerta entornada.

A lo lejos, bien en lo alto donde por fin la pared de la colina permitía ver el cielo, Capricornio pudo deleitarse con la imagen de cientos de pinos adornando el lugar. Inconmensurablemente altos, tanto que uno debía echar la cabeza por completo hacia atrás para poder ver la puntiaguda copa; pero la vista engañaba. Llegar a esos pinos indicaba lograr la mayor altura del Philopappos y para ello había que caminar un buen trecho e internarse en el follaje entre alimañas y seres autóctonos de la región. El español siguió a su compañero quien lo condujo hasta la puerta de la casa. Cuando ingresó aviso su llegada con algarabía.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya llegué y traje a un amigo! —vociferó. ¿Amigo? Pues sí, así lo había sentido a pesar del brusco encuentro—. Ponte cómodo —le pidió Egisto con una sonrisa.

Shura se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera y observó el lugar, algo pobre y descuidado, pero sin dudas acogedor. Pequeño por donde se mirase, pero adornado con plantas de interior y muebles viejos y rotos.

—¡Oh! Has traído a un amigo contigo. —Una mujer ya entrada en años y regordeta salió por una abertura de donde un rico aroma a comida inundó la sala principal.

—Aquí tienes, madre —dijo el griego cediéndole a la mujer la bolsa con las frutas y las verduras.

—Mucho gusto, joven. Es un agrado tenerlo aquí —espetó la señora aceptando la bolsa que le ofreció su hijo con gentileza sin dejar de escudriñar con la mirada al invitado. Capricornio se puso de pie y saludó a la anciana algo incómodo, apenas llevaba unos segundos de conocerse y ya lo trataban con suma cordialidad—. Homero, ¡ven aquí! Egisto trajo a un amigo. —Aquella inusual alegría en la señora le indicaba al español que esa familia no estaba habituada a recibir visitas. Un hombre mayor con anteojos y bastón, de contextura mediana, algo encorvado y con una incipiente calvicie, apareció por la puerta trasera con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, señor. Mucho gusto —saludó Shura con educación.

—Siéntese, muchacho, siéntese —pidió el hombre acomodándose los lentes para mirarlo mejor.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shura, papá —respondió Egisto avergonzado por la conducta de sus padres y por dejarle al otro en evidencia lo solo que estaba en el mundo.

—Ya déjalo, Egisto. El muchacho sabe hablar —se quejó Homero girando brusca y graciosamente para increparle a su hijo.

—Shura, señor —reafirmó Capricornio sentándose con duda en la silla. Dejó la bolsa de pan sobre la mesa y bajó la vista.

—Ya estará la comida. Pon la mesa, cariño —pidió la mujer con dulzura hacia su hijo. El griego buscó en una alacena, cuya puerta estaba rota, cuatro platos, pero su padre detuvo la labor con una reprimenda.

—Esos no, Egisto. Tenemos visitas, trae los otros platos. ¡Iré en busca de mi vino! —comentó el hombre con alegría levantándose con premura y algo de dificultad, automáticamente el español se acercó al señor para ayudarlo a alcanzándole el bastón.

—No se preocupen por mí, solo acompañé a Egisto porque... —Shura dudó un instante, la cara regordeta del hombre esperaba ansiosa por saber las razones— nos conocimos de casualidad y bueno...

—Pero te quedarás a comer —apuntaló la mujer volviendo de la cocina con un cucharón en la mano y su delantal floreado manchado de comida, detrás, su hijo con cuatro platos blancos de porcelana y los cubiertos que colocó con desgano en la mesa cuadrada.

—Pues... no quiero incomodarlos... Yo... —titubeó observando de reojo a la copia de Aioros.

—No te preocupes —se quejó el hombre muy gestual con la mano—, no nos incomodas, muchacho, sería un honor que te quedaras con nosotros. —Y desapareció por una puerta en busca de su preciado vino. ¿Un honor? ¿Qué sabían de él? ¿Si era un loco, un asesino serial o un violador? Capricornio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué más daba? Se quedaría allí en compañía de Egisto.

—La comida es algo modesta. Nos tomó de sorpresa tu visita —dijo la señora con informalidad—, si tan solo Egisto nos hubiera advertido antes... —reprochó sacudiendo la cabellera de su hijo con una mueca de falso enojo en el rostro.

—Ya, madre... Lo conocí hoy, ¿cómo quieres que te avise? —Se defendió el griego sumamente abochornado, mantuvo la vista baja para evitar cruzarse con los ojos de Shura.

¡Por Zeus! ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse así? Con razón nunca tenía amigos. Capricornio rió al adivinar los sentimientos del mayor, aquella reacción infantil le pareció muy cálida y dulce de su parte.

—Espero que te guste —indicó la mujer trayendo de la cocina una fuente.

—Helena hace la musaka más rica de toda Grecia —afirmó el hombre volviendo con un vino sin etiqueta en la mano que dejó en la mesa.

—Oh... seguro que me gustará —tranquilizó Shura con una sonrisa, aun sintiéndose raro por la hospitalidad, hacía mucho que no comía comida casera. Ofreció con cortesía la bolsa con pan, lo único que llevaba consigo y lo único que podía dar a cambio.

—No, muchacho —retó la madre a su hijo cuando este intentó sentarse en su lugar—. Ve al lado de tu amigo —susurró lo suficientemente audible, tan gestual y poco sutil que el invitado tuvo que hacer fuerza para no reírse. Con incomodidad Egisto fue hasta donde estaba Shura y se sentó a su lado. Capricornio lo miró y le sonrió con empatía.

—Discúlpalos. No están muy acostumbrados a recibir visitas —aclaró el griego, apenado, en un murmullo.

—Está bien. Son agradables —reconoció el español.

Almorzaron y una charla amena dio comienzo, si se le puede decir así al monólogo del señor Homero. La señora acotaba en contadas ocasiones, cuando su marido relataba con efusividad el día de trabajo de un Bakoyanis.

Se dedicaban allí a la silvicultura, a lo único que podían dedicarse en un lugar tan apartado de la civilización. El lugar, no le quedó dudas a Shura, estaba poco habitado por no decir deshabitado.

—Nos alegra tenerte aquí, Shura. —La placentera conversación tomó un rumbo inesperado cuando la señora afirmó con alegría—: En vistas de que mi niño nunca trae a una chica a casa.

—¡Mamá! —reprochó Egisto hecho un tomate humano.

—Hemos perdido las esperanzas de ver a nuestro hijo casado; pero nos consolamos con esperar que sea muy feliz.

—¡Papá, ya basta!

—Egisto... estamos hablando de tu felicidad —se quejó Helena gravemente ofendida con su hijo—. Nosotros ya somos mayores, no nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, tú ya casi tienes treinta años y...

—¡¿Quieres ir al río conmigo?! —Propuso el griego sumamente humillado y poniéndose de pie con brusquedad.

—Pues... este... sí... —aceptó Capricornio avasallado por esa familia.

Qué momento incómodo le había tocado vivir. Y pobre muchacho, tener que soportar que sus padres lo entregaran desesperadamente en bandeja de plata al primero que se les cruzaba en el camino, indistintamente de su género sexual.

—Pero, Egisto... —se quejó Homero— aún no sabemos nada de él, ni en dónde vive, ni de qué trabaja...

Egisto ignoró a sus padres y tomando al español de un brazo lo arrastró hasta la entrada. Cuando dejaron la casona, Shura rompió a reír en parte nervioso por la situación y en parte divertido por la reacción del griego, quien sin saber cómo hacerlo, se disculpó de sus padres de una y mil formas.

—¡Son terribles! Ya ves porque estoy solo —se quejó el muchacho con algo de tristeza.

—No es tan terrible. Te aprecian y mucho. Ojalá yo tuviera unos padres así. Ojalá yo tuviera padres.

—¿No tienes ni siquiera hermanos? —El mayor frenó sus pasos al escuchar esa confesión.

—Pues... creo que sí. No estoy seguro si dos o tres...

—¿Y sabes dónde están al menos? —Continuaron la marcha cuesta abajo.

—Por lo que tengo entendido están en España. Soy español... —aclaró antes de que la previsible pregunta se formulara.

Siguieron caminando mitad del trayecto en silencio y mitad hablando sobre lo hermoso que era el paisaje, sin embargo Capricornio tenía en la cabeza un millar de preguntas por hacerle a ese joven.

A pesar de que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al parecido con Aioros, algunos gestos tan propios de Sagitario, le recordaba a ese Santo muerto por sus propias manos. ¡Por Athena! Si tan solo recordara un poco más.

Lo vivido junto a Sagitario en su infancia comenzaba a ser cada día menos nítido, los recuerdos forzosamente retenidos en su mente se iban disipando, por más que el español lo intentara, cada día que pasaba recordaba menos a Aioros, sin poder evitarlo.

Aun así estaba seguro de lo que veía, el parecido con Egisto era sumamente abrumador. Cuando el Santo de Athena volvió en si dejando de lado sus cavilaciones, se encontró con un hermoso arroyo cuyas riberas estaban adornadas por ciento de narcisos amarillos que, caprichosas, intentaban verse reflejadas en el agua, era cuasi graciosa la imagen de tan bella flor caída hacia las aguas cristalinas, por algo se llamaban narcisos.

El griego se sentó y quitándose las sandalias dejó que sus pies entraran en contacto con el agua fría, Shura lo imitó hasta un punto. Se sentó a su lado a la inversa, no pensaba sacarse las zapatillas y las medias para meter los pies en esa agua helada. A pesar de permanecer la mayor tiempo en silencio, ninguno de los dos se sintió incómodo con este detalle, es más, disfrutaban como nunca de la mutua compañía, aunque fuera en perfecto mutismo.

—Dime, Shura... ¿en dónde vives? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el muchacho recordando el interrogatorio de su padre, a él también le había dado curiosidad.

—Pues... Yo... —Capricornio vaciló un instante, es que no se le había ocurrido, no había previsto ese pequeño infortunio y ahora ¿qué le decía?— Vivo en la ciudad... ¡ _Bah_! En realidad también vivo alejado del centro, pero por ahí...

—¿Cerca de Acrópolis?

—Algo así. —Shura tosió incómodo y el otro notó eso. La mueca en su rostro lo delató, se había dado cuenta de que le estaban mintiendo.

—¿Y de qué trabajas?

—Pues... de nada... —Capricornio rió aún más incómodo que antes.

—¿Cómo que de nada? —se extrañó Egisto jugando con el pie en el agua— ¿Cómo haces para sobrevivir?

—Mi familia... me dejó dinero —mintió poco convincente.

El griego dejó la conversación allí. O el menor no tenía ganas de hablar de ello o tenía algo que ocultar, lo que fuera, consiguió que desistiera en su intento y fue el turno del español de hacer preguntas.

—¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?

—Sí. Desde niño. Desde que nací.

—¿Y has ido a la escuela? —preguntó Shura lejos de pensar que el otro era un inculto o un idiota, pero le pareció muy infantil desde el comienzo como para tener casi treinta años.

—No...

—Cuéntame algo. No sé, ¿qué hacías cuando eras niño? ¿A qué te gustaba jugar? —Quizás si le arrancaba a ese griego parte de su infancia, Capricornio pudiera atar cabos suelto.

—No lo sé... —dijo Egisto algo confundido. Acaso, ¿él también tenía cosas que ocultar o temas de los que no quería hablar?

—¿Por qué no lo sabes? —investigó el español sorprendido.

—Es que... yo... Tuve un accidente. —Los potentes rayos solares de la tarde conseguían que cerrara incómodo los ojos—. Hace más de dos años... o uno... no lo sé.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No lo recuerdo. No recuerdo nada. Y ni tampoco recuerdo mi vida antes del accidente, pero mis padres me contaron que yo había ido en busca de castaños. Subí a la copa del árbol, ese mismo árbol en donde tú te detuviste a descansar. Y caí... —contó el muchacho con recelo, era tan difícil relatar algo que no había vivido, o mejor dicho, que no recordaba.

—Perdiste el conocimiento. —Capricornio lo ayudó en la difícil labor de armar un recuerdo difuso.

—Sí. Desperté días después y solo reconocí a mis padres. El doctor dijo que era normal y que un buen día recordaría todo lo anterior al accidente. Aún sigo esperando a que eso pase.

Se produjo un silencio necesario para acomodar las ideas, Egisto espió incontables veces a su nuevo amigo, agradeciéndoles a los dioses su presencia, tan a gusto que se sentía con el español. Algo extraño, un sentimiento desconocido y muy cálido se apoderaba de su pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Aquello era tan raro para Shura, desde un principio estuvo seguro de que ese joven era Aioros, sin embargo su estilo de vida, su familia, su entorno no encajaban con el Santuario, el puesto de Sagitario y la vida de un Santo. ¿Quién era en verdad Egisto? ¿Era acaso un gemelo desconocido? ¿El mismo Aioros resucitado, o mejor dicho, reencarnado? ¿Una broma de mal gusto de los dioses? O quizás la posibilidad de Capricornio para pedir ese perdón que siempre le reclamó a los dioses y que necesitó profesarle a Sagitario.

Algo le quedaba en claro al español, que adoraba estar en compañía de ese joven que con osadía robaba la imagen de Aioros; aún tenía mucho por saber de Egisto y su prudencia le decía que debía mantener el encuentro y la presencia del griego en un completo secreto.

No podía ir al Santuario y gritar a los cuatro vientos que había encontrado a Aioros, o "que no estaba seguro pero le parecía que sí", pues el León no le perdonaría que jugara de esa forma tan cruel con sus sentimientos. ¡Confundir al venerable Santo de Sagitario con un campesino bruto! Bueno, quizás no sabía de matemática avanzada, de medicina especializada, ni de ingeniería aeronáutica, pero sí sabía mucho de la vida. ¿Cómo? Ni el mismo lo sabía, pero la capacidad para comprender la naturaleza, desde el agua que corría bajo sus pies hasta el sol que brillaba esplendoroso en el azul cielo, no la tenía nadie. Tal vez el accidente le había borrado tantos recuerdos que había sido como empezar de cero, pero fue gracias a esa inusual inocencia que Shura se quedó prendido del griego, hechizado por su gracia y su naturaleza, una naturaleza tan despreocupada que sin más, el joven se había desvestido por completo para meterse en el agua.

Capricornio se quedó a un costado maravillándose con semejante escena, la de un adonis griego disfrutando de la frescura del agua cristalina. Por fortuna era cristalina, porque le permitía al español ver más allá.

¿Cómo podía tolerar la temperatura del agua? El sol comenzaba a perder su fuerza, los rayos no daban el calor necesario y la excusa para zambullirse, sin embargo ahí estaba Egisto, riendo como un niño, invitando con un brazo a su nuevo amigo. Shura no quiso reconocerlo, pero ya era hora de marchar.

—Lo siento, Egisto, pero el sol se está ocultando. Si no salgo de aquí pronto me sorprenderá la noche.

—Te acompañaré. —Con un semblante triste el griego salió del agua.

—No hace falta —dijo Capricornio con la voz ronca, culpa de ese formado cuerpo que se exhibía indecorosamente ante sus ojos ávidos de la belleza masculina.

—Te perderás si no te acompaño —aseguró el mayor poniéndose el pantalón, la camiseta y las sandalias con suma rapidez.

La ropa se le pegó automáticamente al cuerpo mojado, resaltando aún más sus músculos formados por el trabajo de campo. Shura aceptó y tuvo que reconocer que estando solo hubiera terminado en la colina Licabeto, sin embargo notando la rapidez con que el sol se ocultaba preguntó alarmado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo volverás? Pronto será de noche...

—No te preocupes, conozco atajos... —aseguró. Capricornio silenció un momento y luego reaccionó.

—¿Y por qué no vamos por allí? —¡Haberlo dicho antes!

—No te puedo llevar por allí, el camino es muy peligroso, es borrascoso y con muchos acantilados. Hay que estar preparado físicamente y yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Por aquí el terreno es más liso.

¿Para qué explicarle al otro que una simple colina no se comparaba a recibir en carne propia el Tenbu Hourin de Shaka? En parte porque Shura no podía explicarle algo que supuestamente era un secreto.

Ahorrándose la imperiosa necesidad y el orgullo de demostrarle al otro sus habilidades de Santo, el español siguió camino apresurando los pies tanto como a los dos el físico se los permitía. Cuando llegaron a la parte más baja de donde Capricornio ya podía guiarse solo, a Egisto solo le faltaba llorar.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —investigó el español con ternura.

—Fue bueno haberte conocido, ha sido un día genial. Y te agradezco todo.

—¿Qué? Acaso ¿no quieres volver a verme? —Aquello sonaba a despedida.

—¿Tú... —el griego levantó la vista sorprendido— quieres…?

—Pensaba venir a visitarte. —Shura aún tenía muchos interrogantes que necesitaba expresarle a los padres de ese muchacho, en especial sobre el accidente y la infancia de su hijo—. Para asegurarme que hoy has llegado bien.

De la emoción, Egisto solo sonrió abiertamente y desapareció por el follaje prácticamente corriendo, con el corazón latiendo de alegría, no solo se había hecho amigo de un muchacho interesante y apuesto, sino que volvería a visitarlo. ¿Qué más podía pedir en su rutinaria vida?

Capricornio se alejó por el camino riendo. Risa que pronto se convirtió en sonrisa, y sonrisa que no lo abandonó en todo el viaje, inclusive lo acompaño hasta el Santuario cuando ya era de noche. Y por Zeus, hacía tiempo que no sonreía de esa forma tan estúpida, exactamente desde hacía ya quince años, desde que Aioros había muerto por su culpa. Y qué ironía que esa sonrisa la recuperara gracias a Egisto, a ese joven que era el duplicado de Sagitario.

Cuando Shura fue al otro día para ver cómo había llegado Egisto, este se encontraba sentado al borde del camino, en su espera. Aquello le dio ternura al Santo y se preguntó desde hacía cuanto que estaba allí aguardando su llegada, y aunque se lo preguntó, el griego no quiso responderle, con un gesto de despreocupación le aclaró al otro que no permitiría que subiera solo la colina, eso era una verdadera locura, cualquiera podía perderse y más con tan solo haberla escalado una vez.

Durante el transcurso de una corta y atípica semana, Capricornio siguió visitando a su nuevo amigo. Tener que ver a esa copia de Aioros y soportar su presencia, era extraño, por momentos tenía tantas ganas de arrojarse a sus pies, pero no, aquello no tenía sentido... por el momento.

Aprendió a conocer un poco mejor al griego, descubriéndolo más inocente y natural de lo que había creído y ¡por Zeus! que esa actitud lo encandilaba hasta el punto de desear estar todos los días y todo el día con él. Sí, por más de que su presencia lograra perturbarlo, contradictoriamente necesitaba tenerlo cerca para poder respirar.

Egisto había descubierto a un nuevo amigo y por momentos, él lo llegaba a reconocer, se volvía muy posesivo, celoso y preguntón, es que ¡no podía evitarlo! Temía que el español se fuera de su lado, además Shura siempre se mostraba reticente a hablar sobre él y el griego no sabía lo suficiente, o por lo menos lo que le interesaba. Saber que si alguien, en la vida de Shura, sería capaz de arrancarlo de su lado.

En ese tiempo Capricornio tuvo que aceptar que su calidad de vida había mejorado, ya no pasaba tantas horas encerrado en su Templo en compañía de una botella. Pasaba los días junto al muchacho que había conocido en el pueblo; aun había mucho por preguntar y por saber, solo necesitaba encontrar el momento oportuno para hacerlo, ir más despacio. Fue una tarde que encontró ese momento, la posibilidad de despejar algunas dudas o eso creyó el español, pero en realidad intentar aclarar el panorama terminó por oscurecerlo.

Cuando apenas comenzaba la tarde, Shura se preparó más de lo habitual con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios y se dispuso a ir hasta la colina Philopappos. A pesar de que Egisto insistía en esperarlo en el pueblo para evitar que perdiera el rumbo, Capricornio le insistió que ya se había aprendido el camino; al fin y al cabo no era tan complicado, solo debía seguir derecho prestando atención a algunos detalles.

Ni se imaginó que sería tan difícil llegar a la cabaña de los Bakoyanis, lo cierto es que la geografía de una colina, montaña, cierra o cerro termina por marear tarde o temprano, haciendo ver cosas nuevas que antes, juraba y perjuraba, no estaban; árboles que aparecían y desaparecían como por arte de magia, piedras que surgían donde no tenían que surgir, flores que no estaban donde tenían que estar. Capricho de los dioses.

Hubiera llegado de noche de no apelar a su buena memoria fotográfica, pero aun siendo un respetado Santo de Athena, Capricornio estuvo a punto de sentarse sobre una roca a llorar de frustración, total nadie estaba allí para ver como ese hombre de aspecto y mirada fuerte caía rendido frente a la naturaleza; pero se guardó la desesperación en el bolsillo de la campera de tela y siguió camino llegando victorioso hasta los cipreses, reconociendo con alegría el lugar.

Por fortuna no le había dado un horario a Egisto, solo le había dicho que iría; menos mal, porque ya se lo imaginaba al griego gritando su nombre en la cima de la colina Philopappos.

El español se encontró con la puerta ya abierta y en la entrada al señor Homero, parado con ayuda de su bastón y enmarcando una gran sonrisa en su rostro redondo y colorado.

Palmeó en el hombro derecho a su invitado y a viva voz le aviso a Helena su llegada. Shura no tuvo tiempo de saludar o mejor dicho pronunció un "hola" que fue solapado por los gritos del señor.

—Hola, Shura —dijo la señora con efusividad limpiándose las manos mojadas con la falda del delantal—. Qué alegría tenerte aquí. —Como si no se vieran hacía años.

—Hola. ¿Cómo están? —preguntó el aludido con una voz parca, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Se le hacía inevitable no sonreír, la situación era tragicómica.

—Bien, bien, bien... —repitió Homero varias veces por si no le había quedado claro al otro.

—Oh... Egisto está en la huerta, le pedí que se encargara él del lugar a partir de hoy. Homero no está en condiciones...

—Mujer, solo porque me olvidé regar una tarde, me castigas así... —se quejó el señor con atisbo de humillación.

—Ya, Homero... reconoce que no estás en edad para andar agachado con las verduras.

—Igual... quería hablar con ustedes —interrumpió Shura la disputa matrimonial, acaparando por completo la atención de la pareja que, anonadados por el rumbo y el tono de voz empleado en el joven, se quedaron en silencio, aguardando las palabras o algún tipo de explicación— Sobre Egisto —aclaró.

—Toma asiento, por favor —pidió el hombre de la casa con su habitual cordialidad, algo imperativo: o se sentaba o se sentaba, no había punto medio.

—¿Sucede algo malo con Egisto? —Se atrevió a preguntar la mujer con el terror pintado en el rostro.

—Oh, no. No quise darles esa impresión —se disculpó Capricornio viendo como los dos rostros respiraban aliviados y suavizaban las duras y heladas facciones. Al tomar asiento, la pareja siguió curiosa, sin embargo el español no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para empezar el diálogo, pero sin más se lanzó.

—Quería saber cosas de Egisto... Cosas que él no me puede contar porque... Bueno, me contó lo del accidente... —dijo dubitativo. Helena se estiró hacia atrás levemente, descansando sobre el respaldar de la silla, Homero entrelazó los dedos dejando previamente su bastón apoyado en la pared.

—Te ha contado... —pronunció la señora con un semblante opaco— Pues sí. Sufrió un accidente que si bien no fue fatal, pudo haberlo sido. —El semblante del matrimonio había dejado de ser alegre, una tristeza dominó el ambiente y Shura se sintió incómodo y culpable por generar esa sensación.

—De hecho... a pesar de que no fue fatal... —Homero habló pausadamente, buscando las palabras— como lo habrás notado, no recuerda su pasado.

—Sí. Lo he corroborado —aclaró el joven invitado— ¿C-Cómo sucedió? —Receló preguntar algo tan delicado— Si no les molesta hablar del tema...

—Oh, no, no te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Helena forzando una sonrisa que más fue una mueca de tristeza—. No nos gusta mucho recordar eso, pero... comprendemos que quieras saber. Se nota que estimas a Egisto y, bueno... —La señora tomó una bocanada grande de aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro audible.

—Hace cosa de... dos años —pronunció el señor Bakoyanis— Egisto bajó en busca de castañas.

—Yo le pedí que fuera —acotó Helena con sumo agobio.

—Ya, Helena. No fue tu culpa... —reprochó Homero sin poder mirar a su señora a los ojos. ¿Por qué negar que él también se sentía culpable?— No sabemos cómo, pero resbaló y cayó, perdiendo el conocimiento.

—Fue raro, porque Egisto siempre ha sido un chico aventurero —comentó la mujer recuperando un poco de brillo—. Desde pequeño ha subido a cuanto árbol se le cruzó en el camino y ese castaño no era ningún desafío para él, sobre todo a su edad. Sin embargo ocurrió y pudo haber sido peor...

—¿Y el médico qué dijo de su amnesia? —investigó Shura con más confianza.

—Pues... dijo que era normal —respondió el señor—. Que algún día recuperaría la memoria, pero que por el momento no lo forzáramos a recordar, ya que eso sería contraproducente.

—Es una situación que nos entristece, porque por más de que él nos haya reconocido como sus padres... es angustioso saber que no reconoce nada de su entorno —dijo Helena llevando, acongojada, las manos hasta su pecho.

—Él siempre se muestra alegre y dispuesto a vivir la vida de la mejor manera —comentó Homero con una mirada ensoñadora, como recordando a su hijo, como era en verdad en esencia Egisto—, pero lo sabemos, lo vemos en sus ojos... es nuestro hijo... y sabemos que toda esta situación lo angustia, sabemos que se esfuerza por recordar cosas de su pasado y que cuando no lo consigue se siente muy mal. Por más que él intente disimularlo, lo notamos.

—De hecho... como recuerdo de esa caída le quedó una cicatriz en la cabeza, que hoy en día se disimula con su cabello —dijo la señora como dato extra.

Y eso fue un "clic" para Capricornio. Cicatrices, las recordó, por lo menos las que había visualizado hasta el momento y de las que no había preguntado. ¿Para qué preguntarle la razón de ellas a una persona que no recordaba su pasado?

—¿Y la cicatriz que Egisto lleva en su brazo izquierdo? ¿Cómo se la ganó?

—¡Oh! —exclamó Helena impresionada— Esa... fue horrible —negó con la cabeza.

—Se había subido a uno de los cipreses que están cuesta arriba, era muy joven. Estaba jugando, "investigando la naturaleza", como solía decirnos a nosotros cuando le preguntábamos —comentó Homero despreocupado—. Y cayó, afortunadamente al agua, pues si era al suelo hubiera sido fatal o hubiera atravesado por lo mismo que está atravesando ahora. Era invierno, el caudal de agua era bastante importante, por lo menos para una criatura de trece años. Su brazo aparentemente rozó alguna roca afilada y así fue como se ganó esa cicatriz.

—Asombroso, porque tiene su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices —comentó el español perspicaz.

—Es inevitable eso. Homero también tiene su cuerpo cubierto de heridas —dijo la señora con naturalidad—. Llevar este estilo de vida acarrea este tipo de consecuencias. Trabajar con la madera, con el río...

—Lo que sucede es que Egisto nunca fue un niño normal. Era muy revoltoso y Helena no podía estar encima de él, cuidándolo todo el día. En cuanto nos queríamos dar cuenta el pequeño andaba trepado en la cima de un pino de más de treinta metros —agregó Homero y Shura rió ante el comentario, imaginándose a un revoltoso Egisto pequeño y más tierno que en el presente.

—¿Y la de su pierna? —preguntó Capricornio más suelto.

—Esa fue conmigo —de adelantó el señor—. Estábamos en la huerta y él correteaba de un lado al otro, por ese entonces con siete años. Yo intentaba enseñarle lo básico para mantener las verduras en condiciones, pero él estaba más interesado en correr a las mariposas. Así que se metió entre los cipreses que están detrás de la casa y, por ese entonces se ve que desconocía un pequeño declive que hay en el terreno, y ¡paf! Cayó como una bolsa de papa... Yo me asusté, porque lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Creíamos que se había fracturado. —La señora abrió grande los ojos.

—Pero no, fue una herida profunda, sin embargo ningún hueso se rompió.

—Y la de su pecho fue una quemadura. Yo estaba atravesando un embarazo malo, estaba en cama y Homero me cuidaba, se encargaba de preparar la comida y la leche para el pequeño, en ese entonces Egisto contaba con ocho años...

—Un momento... —se extrañó Shura elevando una mano, sonó algo prepotente, pero la sorpresa que le ocasionaron las palabras de la mujer se le hizo inevitable— ¿Embarazo? Usted... ¿tiene otro hijo?

—Oh, no —comentó Helena con un semblante apenado, la vista descendió al suelo.

—Nació muerto. —Homero dijo lo que su señora no había podido pronunciar. En ese momento Capricornio se sintió el ser más desalmado y descorazonado del mundo.

—L-Lo siento... Yo...

—Está bien, no lo sabías. —La señora sonrió para tranquilidad del joven—. Te contaba... —retomó la palabra desviando el tema— Homero me estaba haciendo un té y yo lo llamé para que me ayudara a rotar en la cama, en ese instante Egisto, sin decir nada y viendo que la jarra con agua se encontraba sobre el fuego ya apagado, intentó tomarla con la mano desnuda. Por reflejo, al quemarse, la soltó y el agua hirviendo cayó de lleno en su pecho.

—Entre grito y grito, exclamaba que solo había querido ayudarme y hacer algo por su madre y su hermano menor... —comentó Homero con ternura.

—Lo cierto es que yo me quedé sola con un soponcio, porque Homero tuvo que bajar al pueblo con el niño quemado.

—Fue espantoso, la ropa se le había pegado a la piel. El camino se me hizo interminable, por suerte en aquella época contábamos con caballos y yo era más joven y atlético que ahora.

—¿Y cómo fue? —El español señaló con la mirada la dificultad en la pierna del hombre, pero se censuró de golpe. ¿Era correcto preguntar aquello? ¿O se estaba tomando demasiada confianzas?

—¿Mi herida de la pierna? —completó Homero notando las intenciones de su interlocutor, quien solo asintió algo avergonzado por su atrevimiento— Fue justamente cuando Egisto cayó al agua. Alguien tuvo que rescatarlo y, bueno... —El hombre se encorvó de hombros restándole importancia a su herida.

La conversación sobre cicatrices quedo allí, Shura no se animó a ser más osado de lo que ya había sido, sin embargo todavía tenía muchas preguntas por hacer. De lo poco que había oído Egisto, había sido un niño curioso y revoltoso.

—¿Cuándo nació Egisto?

—¡Ah! —exhaló Helena observando de reojo a su marido quien le dedicó una expresión similar; por sus rostros una discusión daría comienzo.

—¡¿Me lo vas a decir a mí?! Yo fui el partero. Nació en el invierno de 1971 —exclamó Homero chistando.

—¡Yo lo parí! ¡Y te puedo asegurar que el dolor me dejó muy presente que fue en el verano de 1970! —La señora se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a su marido.

—Mujer, tú piensas que era verano porque vivías con calor, pero hasta nevó un día...

—¿Tienen fotos? —intervino Shura para desviar el tema de conversación, pero fue ignorado.

—Es mentira... —contradijo Helena firme— porque tú viniste unos días antes de que yo tuviera a Egisto con unas flores que habías recogido en el camino. Los narcisos no sobreviven al invierno...

—¡Ay, por mis dioses! —espetó el hombre harto— Te confundes los embarazos.

—¿Tienen fotos? —Volvió a investigar por la paz de esa familia, sin embargo nuevamente fue ignorado.

—¡Tú los confundes! ¡Pues yo tuve que llevarlos a cuesta!

—¡¿Tienen fotos de Egisto?! —Elevar el tono de voz le dio resultado a Capricornio.

—¿Fotos? —repitió Helena como si no supiera qué significaba aquella palabra.

—Pocas fotos hemos tenido. Jamás pudimos pagar por una cámara fotográfica —comentó Homero con tono obvio.

Por supuesto, la calidad de vida de esa familia era muy baja, apenas tenían para la comida y gastos necesarios, no contaban con luz, ni con agua, ni con ningún tipo de cableado como para andar comprándose una cámara de fotos. Qué idiota se sintió Shura en ese momento, sin embargo, era natural tener aunque fuera una foto de un hijo.

—Las que le sacamos en el pueblo lamentablemente se quemaron con la casa —explicó la señora afligida, ante el rostro de incertidumbre en el joven, agregó—: Sí, esta casa se quemó por completo hace unos... —Y se puso a hacer memoria— ¿Quince años? —dijo con duda.

—Qué exagerada, mujer. No habrán pasado ni cinco.

—¡Tú cállate, viejo rezongón! —censuró Helena— ¡Que has perdido la única foto que teníamos de Egisto!

—Solo no recuerdo dónde la puse, pero no la perdí, está en la casa —se defendió el acusado—El tema es dónde...

—Esta casa... ¿se quemó? —preguntó Shura asombrado mientras miraba la infraestructura en busca de pruebas latentes.

—Sí, completamente —respondió la señora—. Desde los cimientos.

—La tuve que construir de nuevo —acotó Homero—, fue un trabajo arduo, tuvimos que dormir a la intemperie, con un ojo abierto atentos a cualquier animal salvaje ya fuera un jabalí, un oso pardo, un lince, un chacal o un zorro —dramatizó.

Capricornio tenía más por preguntarle a la pareja, tantas dudas y tantos interrogantes, sin embargo alguien atravesó el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Empezaba a adorar esa clase de muecas.


	3. SEGUNDA PARTE

—¡Shura! —exclamó Egisto intentando contener esa necia felicidad que lo delataba— ¿Hace mucho llegaste? —investigó observando de reojo a sus padres. ¿Qué le habían hecho al pobre en su ausencia? Por Zeus— ¿Quieres ir al río?

Ni tiempo le dio al otro de responder o saludar que Shura ya se encontraba afuera de la casa siendo arrastrado por el griego. La pareja se quedó sentada en las sillas, recordando con un semblante triste y una mirada de angustia. Su hijo lo notó, por eso intentó saber qué estaba pasando allí, preguntándole a su amigo al respecto.

—¿De qué hablaban, Shura?

—De todo un poco —respondió el aludido consiguiendo que el otro frenara su andar y volteara a mirarlo con cara de reproche—. De ti —confesó finalmente. ¡Por todos los dioses! Por un segundo, esa mirada amenazante le trajo a la memoria el porte gallardo de Aioros.

—Escúchame, Shura... mis padres ya son mayores, y les queda poco camino por recorrer... —En su voz no había enojo, pero sí seguridad—. Quiero que vivan sus últimos años lo mejor posible, sin sobresaltos, sin angustias, sin...

—Lo sé.

—Por eso, debo pedirte que no hables con ellos sobre mí —pidió calmo y transmitiendo serenidad—. Mi situación es algo que los entristece y ya no están en edad...

—Lo siento —interrumpió Capricornio, había entendido.

—Perdóname —rogó el griego con culpa—, sé que no tuviste malas intenciones, pero entiéndeme...

El español asintió y siguió caminando a la par del mayor. El camino al río ya sé lo sabía de memoria y le encantaba estar en ese lugar en compañía de Egisto, era su pequeño _santuario_ personal, alejado de las obligaciones de Santo.

Se sentaron en la hierba y una conversación banal dio comienzo, el griego arrancó un pasto del suelo y comenzó a hacer preguntas que hasta el momento Shura respondía a cuenta gotas. Había momentos en donde los dos se quedaban sin palabras, pero lejos demostraron que esa situación los incomodaba, todo lo contrario, eso permitía y daba lugar a la reflexión y a la observación, y para Capricornio era necesaria esa introversión.

En lo que iba de una semana y media conociendo al griego aún no había averiguado nada de su pasado y esa duda que lo carcomía por dentro, que tantas veces en la soledad de su Templo se había preguntado. _¿Es o no es?_ Y en tal caso ¿quién era en realidad Egisto Bakoyanis?

Por Athena, que el español supo lo que debía hacer, sabía que tenía solo un camino, pero su deber como Santos, su rectitud no le permitía romper con las reglas, pero había llegado al punto donde si no averiguaba la verdad por las buenas, lo haría por las malas, así le costara el título de Santo. Que ni Egisto era un buchón tampoco. ¿Iría corriendo al pueblo para contarles a todos el secreto de Shura? Capricornio rió ante esta idea y eso llamó la atención del griego.

—¿De qué ríes, Shura? —El aludido negó con la cabeza—. Shura, Shura, Shura... —repitió y el otro supo a qué iba, por eso sonrió— ¿Shura? —Y se quedó arrastrando las palabras.

—No tengo un apellido que vaya con ese nombre —respondió Capricornio finalmente al descubrir el juego.

—¿No tienes apellido?

—Yo no dije eso. Dije que no tengo un apellido que vaya con ese nombre —corrigió el español.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tienes apellido?

—Por supuesto —Shura, incómodo por la posición, estiró las piernas—, como todos.

—¿Y me lo vas a decir? —Se la ansiedad en sus pupilas.

—Nunca se lo dije a nadie. O a casi nadie. No suelo decirlo. —Al ver como el mayor bajaba la vista al suelo entristecido se apuró a agregar—. Tú serás la segunda persona aquí en Grecia que sepa mi apellido. —Egisto levantó la cabeza emocionado.

—Cabrera Pintos.

—¿Shura Cabrera Pintos? —cuestionó espantado y Capricornio rompió a reír con estrépito—¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! —Se ofendió el griego.

—Fernando es mi nombre —confesó el español sintiéndose extraño. Hacía tanto que no pronunciaba aquel nombre, y recordar a quién se lo había confesado en ese momento le dio escalofríos— Solo se lo dije a un amigo. Hace ya varios años... —Ese _amigo_ había sido Aioros.

—¿Fernando Cabrera Pintos?

—Fernando Julio Cabrera Pintos —corrigió.

—¡Dios! ¿Tienes algún otro nombre escondido por allí? —Ambos rompieron a reír, pero era cierto, los nombres españoles solían ser largos pues cargaban con dos y el apellido paterno y materno.

—Entonces era... —pronunció el mayor haciendo memoria —Fernando Pintos... ¡Ay! ¡Ya me olvidé!

—Fernando es mi nombre —sintetizó Shura. Un momento de silencio y consecuente reflexión.

—¿Y por qué te dicen Shura? —se extrañó Egisto— Si tienes nombre.

—Es un apodo. Shura en japonés significa vaina.

—Sigo sin entender. —El griego parpadeó perplejo, desde ya, ¿qué tenía que ver una vaina de espada con ese hombre? ¿Era algún apodo físico, quizás? Capricornio lo supo, supo que explicarle las razones de ese nombre implicaba contar un pequeño secreto.

—¿Sabes guardar secretos? —Shura sonrió mitad cómplice y mitad molesto por los rayos solares. El mayor asintió reiteradas veces con una energía cuasi graciosa—. Ese nombre me lo pusieron cuando llegué a Grecia —narró el Santo con algo de melancolía en el tono de voz—. Tenía seis años y, obviamente, no hablaba griego. —Bajó la vista y la depositó en el agua, hablar de ello le traía a la memoria cientos de recuerdos ya sepultados o que creyó equivocadamente enterrados—. Me preguntaban mi nombre y como no entendía una palabra en griego, me quedaba callado.

Recordó, de hecho, que el único que había logrado sacarle una palabra después de ocho meses de mutismo extremo y preocupante (llegaron a pensar que era mudo, pero en realidad estaba turbado por el cambio abrupto) fue precisamente Sagitario.

—Entonces me bautizaron Shura —concluyó mirando a su interlocutor que aún permanecía confuso— por mi _destino_.

—¿Qué destino? —Se atrevió a preguntar Egisto.

Y ahí el problema, el serio problema del Santo. ¿Cómo explicar algo tan complicado, con raíces tan extrañas? Observó al mayor e intentó reconciliarse con las huidizas palabras, armó una oración y con precaución habló.

—Pertenezco a una Orden... desde niño fui entrenado para ocupar un cargo. —Se produjo un silencio necesario para Egisto, para poder analizar mejor esas palabras, y para Shura, para poder pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

—¿Milicia? —esbozó el griego tímidamente.

—No, algo similar...

—De aquí... Grecia.

—No tenemos bandera, va más allá del gobierno de un país.

—Sigo sin entender. —Parpadeó un par de veces.

—Va más allá inclusive que de la O.N.U. —Shura sonrió apenas— Nosotros somos convocados y entrenados para ocupar un puesto y eso ocurre cuando la diosa Athena reencarna en la Tierra... —Hizo una pausa, demasiado información de golpe.

—¿La diosa de la Sabiduría? —balbuceó Egisto consternado— ¿Athena? —Capricornio observó con detalle cada reacción de su compañero, intentando descubrí si la historia lo sorprendía o todo lo contrario.

—Sí. Ella reencarna cada vez que la Tierra se ve amenazada. La Orden de Athena existe desde tiempos inmemoriales, surgiendo así nuevos Guerreros a las órdenes de ella.

—¿Y tú eres uno de ellos? —El tono de voz dejaba en claro su desconcierto. El español se limitó a asentir.

—Shura de Capricornio.

—¿Capricornio?

—Los doce signos del zodiaco, estamos regidos por nuestras constelaciones. Y yo soy Capricornio. —Al ver el rostro del otro, agregó con un gesto de comprensión— No me crees, ¿cierto?

—¡No! —Negó el griego recobrando el aliento—¡No es eso! —Volvió a aclarar con efusividad—Es que... se me hace muy raro...

—Lo entiendo. —Sin que su compañero se lo pidiera, Shura le dio una demostración. Elevó una mano y la abrió dejando que una pequeña cantidad de cosmos surgiera de la palma abierta.

—¡Vaya! ¡¿Y eso?! —La luz dorado lo encandiló por un momento, a la vez que lo maravillaba.

—Esto se llama cosmos. Algo que todos llevamos dentro, pero que pocos lo conocen. Es la fuerza del Universo concentrado en nuestro cuerpo. —El rostro de Egisto lo dijo todo y por eso Shura rompió a reír desvaneciendo esa luz trémula—. No espero que comprendas todo esto ahora, es difícil explicarlo, hay que vivirlo; pero básicamente soy un Guerrero.

Capricornio sonrió con el ego inflado por demás. No podía negar que era algo orgulloso, sobre todo al notar que el otro comenzaba a creer su historia fantástica, era eso o lo tomaba por loco.

—¡Cuéntame más! ¡¿Qué es lo que haces allí?! ¡Cuántos son! ¡Todo quiero saberlo! —exclamó Egisto más confiado y emocionado— ¡¿Es algo así como La liga de la Justicia?! ¡¿Tienen súper poderes?!

El español tuvo que agarrarse del estómago de la risa que le causaba la efusividad en su compañero y el disparate de sus preguntas, echó su cuerpo hacia atrás quedándose acostado en la hierba, sin embargo el griego no dejaría las cosas allí y, arrastrándose por el pasto, llegó hasta donde estaba su amigo para mirarlo desde arriba.

—No es gracioso. Debo saber más… sobre eso llamado cosmos

—Con el tiempo te iré explicando más cosas —susurró algo turbado por la cercanía de Egisto, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tanto que con tan solo elevarse un poco, forzar el cuello, alcanzaba con los labios la boca del griego—. Prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie.

—Si no conozco a nadie —se quejó saliendo de la posición para echarse junto a Shura boca arriba.

—Ni a tus padres —indicó y luego sobrevino el silencio.

—¿Qué sucede si lo hago? —investigó Egisto con curiosidad.

—Me asesinan por traidor.

—Oh —solo pudo decir el griego—, son exigentes allí.

—Así es.

Aquella oración: "Me asesinan por traidor" le trajo a la memoria al siempre presente figura de Aioros y por un instante el corazón se le detuvo; sintió el pecho presionado y atiborrado por un sentimiento desgarrador que se materializó en sus ojos ya aguados. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

—Shura, no quiero echarte… pero ya sé está haciendo tarde.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza y una precipitada idea se apoderó de su mente. Total, eran amigos, podía quedarse a dormir, sin embargo Capricornio se conocía muy bien y si se quedaba allí, durmiendo en el cuarto de Egisto en su compañía, _dormir_ sería lo último que intentaría hacer. Sonrió interiormente, casi con una risa maquiavélica, y asintió.

—¿Nos vemos mañana?

Egisto asintió con energía y felicidad. Se puso de pie y el español lo imitó sacudiéndose la ropa llena de tierra y pasto para emprender la marcha cuesta abajo en su compañía. Cuando el menor se despidió del griego y Shura comenzó a caminar solo rumbo al Santuario, las preguntas y las dudas surgieron todas juntas.

Lo conversado con los padres del mayor le había abierto nuevas interrogantes que se sumaban a los que ya tenía. Hecho un nervio humano, una figura y un nombre golpeó en su mente: Aioria; pero sería difícil hablar con el León, sobre todo de un tema tan delicado como lo era el "innombrable" Aioros y su pasado.

Sin embargo en su interior Capricornio anheló, por su salud mental, esclarecer un poco más el panorama confuso, quizás el _cachorro_ poseía una respuesta, al menos de una de las tantas preguntas que se hacía.

Llegó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba seriamente con desmayarlo, ingresó al primer Templo con una mano en la frente, saludó a su dueño quien, preocupado, intentó acercarse, pero luego de meditarlo un segundo desistió.

Muu sabía que con Shura todo intentó de ayuda era en vano. Capricornio siguió su camino, dispuesto a llegar a su Templo y arrojarse en su cama, sin embargo cuando le tocó atravesar Leo detuvo sus pasos, meditabundo.

Las estrellas cubrían el firmamento negro, el español elevó la vista para fijarla en ellas y justo una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo. "Que me escuche", le susurró el Santo al cielo e ingresó decidido al Templo de Leo. "Y que se me pase esta jaqueca, ¡dioses!" se acordó a lo último.

Aioria volteó cuando vio a ese hombre caminando por su Casa, sin embargo no le prestó más atención de la necesaria, hasta que comprendió que Shura no estaba allí para atravesar su Templo, sino para algo más. Capricornio fue directo a su compañero.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Por el tono de voz y el porte, Leo comprendió sus intenciones. Endureció las facciones y asintió sin remedio, aclarando primero los tantos.

—Sí. Siempre y cuando no involucre a Aioros —dijo y lo vio cerrar los ojos. Siempre era difícil hablar con el griego, y esa noche no sería la excepción.

—Es importante.

—Te dije que sí, siempre y cuando no sea de Aioros —repitió con firmeza. ¿Era tan difícil de comprender que no le gustaba hablar de su hermano, sobre todo con Shura?

—Aioria, es importante... No me hagas esto.

—¡¿Qué no te haga esto?! —Aioria rió con sarcasmo y enojo.

—Aún no me perdonas —susurró Capricornio clavando la mirada en el pequeño león, una mirada desafiante y penetrante.

—Ya lo hablamos. No fue tu culpa, ni la de Saga... solo de Ares. —Leo buscó y consiguió serenarse—. Sin embargo sabes que no quiero hablar de mi hermano contigo. No contigo.

—Eso quiere decir que aún no me perdonas.

—¡A la mierda con el perdón! ¡Ponte en mi lugar, Shura! ¡Te perdoné porque lo comprendí todo, pero aun así me duele! —Había sido una indecorosa y bochornosa de exponerse ante ese hombre, y eso el griego no podía permitirse.

—No es precisamente de Aioros de quien quiero hablar —aclaró el español con un temple frío, tan frío como si de Camus se tratara, y eso, ver ese hielo, le dolía a Aioria muy profundo.

—¿Entonces?

—De tu pasado. Del pasado de Aioros, de ustedes como hermanos...

—No recuerdo nada —dijo leo con premura y volteó bruscamente para alejarse de ese hombre que le crispaba los nervios.

—Vamos, Aioria. No te comportes como un crío, necesito hablar contigo, es importante... —se exaltó Shura tomando el brazo de su compañero con firmeza. El griego viró furioso, observó esa mano que aferraba su brazo impidiendo su huida y entre dientes trató de hablar.

—Suelta mi brazo, Shura. —El aludido obedeció, no por temor, sino para no echarlo todo a perder— Aioria se escapó a la cocina y detrás su compañero lo siguió.

—¿Recuerdas bajo qué circunstancias llegaste aquí, al Santuario? —consultó y Leo se tomó su tiempo para responder, disimulaba su nerviosismo haciendo de cuenta que ordenaba el lugar.

—No. Te dije que no recuerdo. Era muy chico.

—Algo, cualquier cosa debes recordar... por más insignificante que sea, siempre recordamos algo.

—¡Ya te dije que no!

—Aioria, no te pongas en difícil, te dejaré en paz, te estoy preguntando algo que necesito saber.

—¡¿Y para que quieres saberlo?! —Buena pregunta,¿y ahora? ¿Qué le decía? No podía confesarle que había _encontrado_ a Aioros, pero que no estaba _seguro_ , eso su compañero de armas no se lo perdonaría jamás.

—Está bien, Aioria. Tú ganas. Te dejaré en paz. —Se dio por vencido y dedicándole una mirada fulminante intentó alejarse del lugar.

—Yo siempre viví aquí —pronunció el griego de espaldas, Shura alcanzó a oír y volvió sobre sus pasos—. Según Aioros… yo nací en el Santuario.

—¿No te trajeron?

—No lo sé, soy griego, es una posibilidad. —Aioria volteó y apoyó la espalda contra la mesada—. Mis recuerdos… mis primeros recuerdos siempre involucran a Aioros. Y quizás sean un poco tontos, pero recuerdo a mi hermano durmiendo en una cama, tapado hasta el cuello. Un mueble algo viejo y una ventana por donde la luz se filtraba... Él despertaba y me sonreía y yo subía a la cama al mismo tiempo que él me levantaba por la cintura y me elevaba por el aire haciendo que me acostara a su lado. Recuerdo su sonrisa y luego la ventana abrirse. —Se produjo una incómoda pausa, lo dicho por Leo estaba cargado de nostalgia, con melancolía continuó—: Ese es mi primer recuerdo. Y bueno, un pasillo con sus paredes recubiertas de madera, un pasillo largo que daba a tres habitaciones. Luego, mis recuerdos son todos de aquí.

—De todos modos ese recuerdo puede ser del mismo Santuario —analizó Capricornio un poco decepcionado.

—Sí, nunca lo hablé con Aioros. Nunca le di demasiada importancia, es solo un recuerdo...

—¿Y tú apellido? ¿Lo sabes?

—No. Otra cosa que jamás le di importancia y que nunca le pregunté a Aioros...

Y en ese momento el español recordó a Shion, el único que podía saber esa información o tener alguna pista al respecto, sin embargo, hasta ese punto los dioses se burlaban de él. Sin Aioros y sin Shion, quien podía arrojar un poco de luz al respecto y ayudarlo en verdad, estaba perdido.

—Te vuelvo a preguntar, Shura —pronunció el griego consiguiendo que el otro volviera a la Tierra— ¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto? —El aludido solo negó confundido con la cabeza, lo que causó la furia del león— ¡Maldición Shura! Me torturas de esta forma, recordando mi pasado y ni siquiera eres capaz de explicarme por qué tanto interés por mi hermano.

—Tranquilízate, cachorro… hasta aquí llegó nuestra conversación. —Shura discernía que debía irse cuanto antes de ese lugar y por ese motivo luego de soltar esas duras palabras, se alejó con prisa. Solo escuchó un vaso estrellarse contra el marco de la puerta, muy cerca de su rostro y la furia del menor imbuida en dos simples palabras.

—¡Te odio! —soltó Aioria algo infantil y dejó que el rostro reposara sobre su brazo, apoyado de frente contra la mesada.

¿Por qué Capricornio siempre encontraba la forma de torturarlo? ¿De lastimarlo y herirlo de una forma tan fácil? Odiaba hablar de Aioros con él, odiaba escuchar dicho nombre de la boca del español.

Lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba y eso, amarlo, no podía permitírselo. No porque Shura fuera el asesino de su hermano, eso había quedado en claro con el tiempo, sino porque Leo siempre supo los verdaderos sentimientos de Capricornio hacia Sagitario.

Por eso lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba.

**(…)**

Durante ese mes Shura mantuvo su amistad con Egisto atentó a cualquier pista y a cualquier dato de importancia, sin embargo estar con el griego lejos de mantenerlo atento, lo distraía de sobremanera.

Solo una vez, estando en la cocina con Helena, sintió estar acercándose a algo. Fue cuando ella sorpresivamente y sin ninguna necesidad aparente, le susurró que Homero había sido el partero de sus partos, en compañía de una comadre; pero tampoco pudo darle mayor importancia al tema de la que requirió, aunque cabía admitir que le desconcertó un poco dicha confesión, como si eso fuera algo malo. Era normal en lugares remotos que los nacimientos se llevaran a cabo dentro del hogar, la distancia y muchas veces el clima jugaba en contra.

Todo cambió una tarde de sofocante calor, el verano había llegado con todas sus fuerzas y nada mejor para sublimarlo que el hermoso arroyo que corría cerca de la casa; rivera que había sido refugio de los amigos durante todo ese tiempo.

Cambiaron porque así lo quiso Capricornio, ya cansado de ocultar parte de su pasado y con todas las penas sobre los hombros, meditó la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que si no le contaba a Egisto eso de "lo que nunca quería hablar" moriría de culpa.

Sin dejar de lado que el griego se había vuelto bastante pesado con el tema: ¿Quién era Aioros? ¿Por qué lo había confundido de esa manera? En realidad, los motivos por saber quién era ese tal Aioros estaban entrelazados con los celos y su eterno miedo a la soledad. ¿Sería capaz, ese tal Aioros, de arrancar a Shura de su lado? Fue por eso que Capricornio decidió contarle cosas que en otras circunstancias hubiera preferido no recordar, y no por cobarde o por vergüenza, sino por dolor. Recordar a Sagitario siempre le dolía.

—Ya, Egisto —lo retó entre risas—, deja de molestar o no te contaré nada. —Pero Egisto no cedió, desde que había descubierto cuan débil era ese Santo de Oro frente a las cosquillas, lo torturaba de esa forma para conseguir lo que buscaba, y ni siquiera lo necesitaba pues para el menor era suficiente con que el griego lo mirara con esa ternura natural que terminaba haciendo siempre lo que el otro quería— ¡Egisto! —suplicó Shura revolcándose sobre la hierba con un niño grande sobre la espalda.

—¡¿Me dirás quién es?! —Volvió a investigar Egisto, riendo también— O me lo dirás o será peor.

—¡Ya! Tú ganas.

—¿Por qué nunca quieres hablarme de él? —curioseó el griego moviéndose a un costado para permitirle a su compañero la libertad.

—Porque... —pronunció Capricornio con un semblante serio, pasando de la risa a la tristeza en solo un segundo— es algo que prefiero no recordar.

—¿Por qué? —Sí, podía ser un niño preguntón cuando se lo proponía.

—Porque es algo que me duele.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Déjame hablar, y te prometo que te contaré todo, ¿sí? —pidió conociendo a Egisto y sus largos cuestionarios. El griego asintió con energía, pero no pudo con su genio.

—¿Quién era?

—Un compañero de armas.

—¿Un Santo al igual que tú? —preguntó y Shura asintió débilmente para después guardar silencio, recordarlo le era difícil.

—Cuando yo llegué a Grecia no hablaba absolutamente nada de griego, como te conté. Aioros fue el primero en acercarse e intentar mantener un diálogo conmigo. —Shura sonrió con nostalgia—. Era pésimo hablando español, pero se preocupó por aprender algunas palabras. Mínimas, pero indispensables. Y a su vez con él aprendí mis primeras palabras griegas...

—¿Ere más grande que tú? ¿Cuántos años te llevaba?

—No muchos, cinco años. Yo llegué a Grecia con seis, creo, y relativamente muy joven tuve mi armadura, tan solo a los nueve. Él estaba sumamente orgulloso de mí, por ser uno de los Santos Dorados más jóvenes en obtener su armadura, sin embargo él no se quedó atrás, a los diez ganó la suya, cuando lo normal era ascender de aprendiz a Santo a los once como muy temprano, o a los doce como muy tarde.

—Entonces eras muy buen guerrero —exclamó con suma alegría—. Lo eres —corrigió.

—Supongo —dijo Shura hinchado de orgullo.

—¿Y qué pasó con él? —investigó Egisto curioso, por algo estaban hablando de ese Santo en tiempo pasado.

—Él era el Santo de Sagitario, un Santo respetado y admirado por su capacidad para hacer justicia. Para mí era mucho más que eso... —Shura calló de golpe, su rostro repleto de desconsuelo hablaba por él: Aioros significaba mucho para Capricornio. Notó que le había contagiado la angustia a su amigo y por eso continuó para distraerlo—: Yo lo admiraba. Para mí era un ser supremo a pesar de ser tan solo un humano más. Aprendí de él muchas más cosas de las que aprendí ya de grande.

—Lo querías, ¿verdad?

—Sí. —A pesar de notar la desolación en su compañero, no pudo evitar ser sincero—. Por mucho tiempo fue lo único que tuve allí, mi único amigo, mi único consejero. Lo quería como a un hermano mayor... —El color volvió al otro al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

—Pero ya... no me dices que pasó con él. ¿Se fue? —inquirió Egisto impaciente— ¿Abandonó la orden?

—Falleció —respondió Shura con un nudo en la garganta—. Asesinado de la peor manera, casi a traición... —murmuró y el griego se horrorizó frente a tales palabras.

—¡¿Quién fue capaz de hacerle algo así a un Santo tan valioso?! —exclamó consternado.

—Yo —susurró Capricornio y no evitó que una lágrima descendiera por su mejilla. El silencio se apoderó del lugar, un silencio a medias, ya que el viento silbaba y hacia ondear las hojas y las ramas de los árboles mientras los pájaros cantaban bajo la luz del sol.

—¿C-Cómo? —titubeó el mayor sorprendido.

—Recibí una orden del Patriarca. Debía asesinar al traidor Aioros.

—¿Traidor?

—Aioros había intentado matar a Athena cuando era un bebé. Y mi misión era acabar con la amenaza y proteger a mi diosa. —Las lágrimas, ya copiosas a estas alturas del relato, le nublaban la vista—. Así me había enseñado Aioros, que no importaba quien fuera el enemigo, si representaba una amenaza, debía acabar con él. Y qué ironía que justo él terminara siendo esa amenaza.

—Entonces... hiciste lo que correspondió.

—No —Eso aún no lograba aceptarlo—; porque él era inocente. Nunca intentó matar a Athena. Fue un invento del Patriarca. Y yo no lo escuché, no escuché a Aioros gritándome la verdad, y acabé con él... Lo maté. —No pudo seguir, por orgullo que ya la voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

¿Pero por qué no le había contado a Egisto lo más importante? Que estaba siendo dominado por una técnica, que él no controlaba sus actos, que fue tan solo una marioneta, que era un niño. Tantas excusas, así las sentía Shura.

Igual no hizo falta, en su interior el griego sabía que alguien como Shura sería incapaz de hacer eso, lo supo porque comprobó en sus palabras el dolor, el arrepentimiento y el cariño hacia Aioros.

Quizás por intuir eso, con sumo afecto, se acercó hasta donde Capricornio estaba acostado boca arriba tapándose avergonzado el rostro con los brazos y le secó las lágrimas. El español no comprendió la intención de esa invasión, pero dejó que Egisto le separara los brazos y lo mirase en silencio mientras que con la mano le limpiaba el rostro empapado.

Cerró los ojos ante esa particular caricia, que creía no merecerla, no quería consuelo, solo la expiación. Tuvo que abrirlos cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre su boca y cuando lo hizo, vio la dulce sonrisa del griego y sus mejillas carmesíes.

¿Podía ser más empalagosa la situación de lo que ya era? Por mucho tiempo Capricornio creyó que ese tipo de jóvenes no eran de su agrado, sin embargo ¿por qué negarlo? Le excitaba profundamente esa inocencia, lo excitaba tanto como lo enamoraba.

Aioros, lejos demostró ser un chico dulce y vergonzoso, era todo un hombre cuando él apenas era un niño. Muy distinto a Egisto, por momentos llegaba a ser más empalagoso que la misma miel y ese momento no fue la excepción.

Shura dejó de llorar y le sonrió, una mueca que aún no abandonaba ese tinte amargo, levantó una mano y con el revés de la misma acarició la mejilla para luego incorporarse lo necesario hasta llegar a sus labios de nuevo y besarlos con amor.

Egisto cerró los ojos y permitió que la lengua del otro invadiera su boca, empezando así una lucha, dominio que en poco tiempo Shura obtuvo. Con una mano aferró por la nuca al griego y la otra la apoyó la espalda para incitar un abrazo.

Guiándose por su instinto, el griego pegó su varonil cuerpo contra el del español sintiendo como el calor aumentaba, quizás por culpa de ese sofocante día. Shura no podía saber en qué pensaba su compañero y temió ir demasiado rápido para él, sin embargo Egisto marcó el ritmo y todo se fue dando naturalmente.

Y ese calor tan incómodo que sentía no solo entre las piernas y que era acompañado por un cosquilleo, sino en todo su cuerpo, le obligó a quitarse la sudadera arrojándola al azar, siguiendo el mismo destino el pantalón.

Shura al principio estuvo turbado por la rapidez con la que todo se iba dando, sin embargo reaccionó e imitó a su amigo quitándose también la ropa. Las manos de Capricornio acariciaron el cuerpo de Egisto, las heridas, las imperfecciones, los músculos. Y todo en él se estremeció al ver ese varonil cuerpo desnudo y tan vulnerable a sus pasiones.

El griego intentó seguirle el juego a su amante y se entretuvo con su pecho, acariciándolo con las yemas de los dedos esa áspera piel de guerrero, y suspiró, completamente nervioso; en un solo segundo el terror al dolor y a lo desconocido lo inundó.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró el menor en el oído del mayor, llevando con lentitud el cuerpo para quedar sobre él.

Egisto no pudo hablar, raro en él, por lo que asintió con energía y para demostrarle al otro lo seguro que estaba, deslizó la mano hasta el hinchado miembro del Santo, acariciando la tersura de su piel.

Shura no pudo reprimir un gemido, aquel débil contacto por un poco más lo hizo ir en seco, para distraerse, bajó por el pecho del griego besando y humedeciendo todo a su paso hasta llegar a la mata de pelos que recubría el pene ya enhiesto.

Sintió el fuerte olor masculino inundar sus sentidos y sin ningún tipo de aprensión dejó que la lengua saboreara todo a lo largo, subiendo y bajando por el tronco hasta llegar a la punta del glande por donde un líquido transparente comenzaba a surgir.

Egisto se encorvó lanzando espaciados gemidos de placer y se aferró a la negra cabellera del hombre con pasión cuando sintió que su propio miembro era apresado por los carnosos labios de Capricornio. Fue algo, una sensación magnifica, que no sintió nunca en la vida, o por lo menos que no recordaba haber experimentado.

El español se encargó de vaciar a su amante tragando hasta la última gota. Egisto respiraba con dificultad y un sonoro gemido lo delató cuando el semen golpeó el paladar del menor, todo su cuerpo tembló y sintió un mareo agradable. Recién volvió en sí cuando Shura ocupó un lugar entre sus piernas.

Por reflejo, el griego intentó cerrarlas, pero Capricornio lo distendió con suaves palabras que le susurró al oído y con cálidas caricias en todo el rostro. Egisto recargó la cabeza en el hombro del menor elevándose un poco y se aferró como náufrago a su espalda, solo escuchaba palabras aisladas que consiguieron calmarlo: "No te haré daño. Te amo. Te necesito. Eres hermoso. No te dolerá. "

Con más confianza Egisto se distendió, permitiéndole a Shura invadir su intimidad. Capricornio dejó que el miembro se abriera camino con calma por esos _anillos_ que lo aferraban al punto del dolor.

El momento que estaba viviendo era sublime y no se comparaba con nada, por ese motivo tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para realizar la ardua labor de vencer esa barrera natural que el cuerpo imponía.

El griego agradeció interiormente la paciencia de su amante y cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta, el miembro del español latía en el interior del campesino. Egisto comenzó a agitarse cuando el menor retiró el pedazo para volver a ingresar de nuevo y de golpe llenando esa cavidad, lo hizo una vez, dos... Cada vez más rápido, y más. De repente el griego se sorprendió gimiendo, con las piernas entrelazadas a las de Shura quien lo observaba fijo, embelesado con el rostro curvado de placer y dolor.

Aquella imagen lo provocaba aún más, por eso Capricornio hundió el rostro en el cuello del mayor besándolo con pasión y susurrándole palabras sinceras de agradecimiento y amor.

Egisto sintió ese calor inundar su cuerpo y con un temblor general creyó desfallecer por un segundo; luego comprendió que había eyaculado de nuevo sobre el moreno vientre de ese hombre, vientre que, pegajoso, se frotaba insistentemente.

Shura tampoco pudo aguantar mucho tiempo más y hubiera deseado estar así por toda la eternidad, pero se aferró a la cintura de su amante y dejó que el semen surgiera de él, inundando esa gloriosa intimidad que le había dado refugio, calor y placer.

Un gemido varonil resonó con eco en la colina, fue lo último que se escuchó de Capricornio por un buen tiempo. Dejó que el cuerpo cansado reposara sobre el del griego, en igualdad de condiciones: la respiración y el pulso agitado, los corazones latiendo con celeridad.

Con profundo amor, luego de unos segundos de silencio, el mayor acarició la cabellera negra del otro, gesto que el español agradeció y, ubicándose mejor, descendió un poco para quedar con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Egisto y así disfrutar de la agradable sensación mientras dormitaba un poco.

Fue Egisto quien quebró ese momento, quitándose a un adormecido Shura para poder caminar desnudo hasta el arroyo; el menor comprendió sus intenciones y desperezándose lo imitó. El agua limpió todo rastro de semen mientras el sol era testigo de su indecorosa desnudez.

¿Qué diría el que pasara por allí y los viera así? Pues nada, ya que rara vez alguien se acercaba a ese lugar tan remoto, por eso los dos hombres disfrutaron con tranquilidad de la belleza natural, molestándose entre ellos como dos niños grandes que eran, riendo cuando una piedra los hacia caer de bruces al suelo. Demonios, qué dolía, no era gracioso. Cansado de que Egisto se burlara de él y sus graciosas caídas, lo tomó por la cintura arrastrándolo hasta el fondo del agua.

—¿Ya... dejarás de reírte? —Preguntaba el español cuando el otro volvía a la superficie, pero su malévola sonrisa indicaba todo lo contrario.

Así siguieron un buen rato, hasta que el menor se dio por vencido, ¿qué más daba si ese adonis griego quería reírse de él? Que se riera todo lo que quisiera. Si hasta pagaría por escuchar esa risa tan melódica y masculina. Y se preguntó si Aioros de adulto tendría esa misma risa, y la tristeza una vez más dominó a Shura, angustia que se plasmó en su rostro como un cuadro viejo y maltratado.

—¿Qué pasa, Shura? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero el aludido solo negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando los molestos rayos del sol le golpearon el rostro— ¿Vamos? Debo encargarme de la huerta, antes de que mi padre lo haga.

Capricornio asintió y cuando Egisto le dio la espalda para salir del agua, lo tomó por la cintura, abrazándose a ella, susurrando un retraído "te quiero". El griego volteó y en respuesta sonrió y con esa sonrisa bastó, no necesitaba decirlo.

—Gracias. —La voz de Shura fue más nítida en esa ocasión.

—De nada —correspondió con algo de duda. ¿Gracias por qué? El otro pareció leerle el pensamiento porque no tardó en aclarárselo.

—Gracias por creer y confiar en mí, a pesar de todo lo que te conté. —Por decir eso se ganó un coscorrón en la cabeza, pero fue la manera que encontró Egisto para decirle: _cállate y deja de decir estupideces_.

Se vistieron con parsimonia, y emprendieron el regreso a la cabaña de los Bakoyanis aun con más tranquilidad. Cuando llegaron, Helena les tenía preparada una jarra con limonada, no fuera a ser cosa que el calor del verano los deshidratara.

Bebieron la jarra entera y justo cuando Homero estaba a punto de salir a la huerta, el griego se le adelantó al anciano diciendo que iría él en su lugar. En cuanto quiso darse cuenta, Shura se encontraba a solas con los padres de su amigo y la simple idea de recordar lo que había hecho minutos antes en el arroyo, con el único hijo, le provocó una mezcla de picardía con culpa, pero esta era amena.

La sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que ese era su momento, con el mayor lejos ocupado en la huerta y con Helena ocupada en la cocina, Capricornio desoyó el pedido de su amigo sobre no tocar ciertos temas.

Para él aún no era fácil, había muchos cabos sueltos y cosas que no lograba comprender del todo, intuía que se le habían escapado infinitos detalles en la última conversación con los padres, por eso intentó retomar el tema mientras el hombre de la casa se encontraba barnizando la entrada, silbando una agradable melodía. Es que Homero no podía estar sin hacer nada, ya que no lo dejaban trabajar en la huerta por lo menos pintaría el frente de su casa con laca que le había dado un cliente como pago. Shura se acomodó en una de las sillas de la entrada, observaba la alegría con la que el hombre barnizaba su casa y hasta le dio pena retomar el diálogo.

—Señor... ¿qué cosas le gustaban hacer a Egisto de pequeño?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —El tono de voz distaba de ser el siempre cordial y su porte alegre se tornó algo formal.

—Pues, porque me gustaría saber algunas cosas de su infancia —respondió Capricornio un poco asombrado por la reacción de su interlocutor— ¿Iba a la escuela?

—Shura —pronunció Homero con cierto tono de resignación—, tú haces muchas preguntas y sin embargo no respondes ninguna. —El aludido arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Por qué esa discordia repentina entre ellos?

—Tal vez sea porque aún no se me hizo ninguna —dijo sin titubear.

—Exactamente —exclamó el señor Bakoyanis con fingida alegría—. Dime, Shura… ¿quién eres en realidad?

El menor se descolocó con semejante pregunta, jamás esperó algo así por parte del señor, y una duda se instaló en su interior, acaso ¿Egisto había sido tan inocente de contarle algo a sus padres sobre su verdadera identidad?

No obstante, lejos de ser su mayor preocupación en ese momento, Shura se vio en la necesidad de contestar algo rápido y en lo posible creíble, pero las palabras tardaron en formarse, en hacer una oración completa. Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa y, utilizando la misma táctica de Homero, con perspicacia Capricornio investigó.

—¿Y por qué quiere saberlo? —Una pregunta quizás estúpida por parte del joven, pero le serviría para tomarse el tiempo necesario para idear algo rápido en su cabeza.

—¡Pues, muchacho! —exclamó Homero con energía— Tú pareces muy interesado en mi hijo y en su pasado, sin embargo no sabemos nada de ti, ni quien eres. Ya ha pasado más de un mes, te hemos abierto las puertas de nuestro hogar y no dejas de hacer preguntas...

—Perdón si todo este tiempo lo he incomodado, pero es que Egisto me importa realmente.

Por fin, Capricornio había conseguido desviar la conversación lo necesario, y la suerte estuvo de su lado cuando Egisto apareció por un costado de la casa en busca de una pala, cubierto de barro hasta las narices, sobre todo en las rodillas. Invitó a su amigo a acompañarlo hasta la huerta.

El español agradeció a todos los dioses habidos y por haber por tan divina intervención, pues no tendría escapatoria si la misma pregunta se volviera a formular. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el griego, notando sobre la espalda la extraña mirada de ese hombre, que hasta hacia un mes y medio era pura amabilidad y alegría.

¿Tanto comenzaba a incomodarles la presencia de Shura en sus vidas? Por lo visto sí, y mucho más que eso, sin quitar de lado que Helena estaba muy extraña. ¿Era eso sinceramente? ¿O de nuevo los fantasmas volvían a acosar a Capricornio, haciéndole ver cosas que no eran? Desesperado por saber quién era Egisto.

 _Egisto_... quien aparentaba ser el ser más inocente sobre la Tierra, solo en apariencias pues tenía la capacidad de percibir los cambios de emociones en los ambientes y ese día no fue la excepción.

Ya le había dejado en claro a su amigo que no quería que hablara con sus padres de temas que les dolían. ¿Pero qué le pasaba a esa familia? ¿Por qué tanta negación? ¿Por qué se empecinaban en ocultar el pasado? Acaso todos, incluyendo a Egisto, ¿tenían algún oscuro secreto familiar?

Lo que quedó de la tarde, Shura ayudó a Egisto en lo que pudo. Y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de saber sobre una huerta o de trabajar en ella, le puso todo su empeño. El griego se mantuvo algo callado y pensativo, dándole a pensar al otro que quizás se debía a su concentración en la labor, pero cuando esta finalizó y el mayor acompañó al español cuesta abajo, Egisto fue sincero.

—Shura... te lo pedí de buenos modos. —En el tono de su voz se notaba la molestia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —disimuló.

—¡Shura! —reprochó frenando los pasos —Te lo pedí. Te pedí que no hablaras de ciertos asuntos con mis padres.

—Egisto... —pronunció siguiendo el camino, faltaba poco por llegar— no es mi intención molestar a tus padres.

—Pues no lo parece —espetó con enojo y fue Shura quien en ese momento frenó los pasos.

—¿Crees que lo hago por maldad?

—Dime, entonces, por qué te empecinas tanto... —Logró dejar mudo al extranjero. ¿Era correcto explicarle al otro sus razones? No sabía cómo tomaría Egisto todo ese tema, pero se arriesgó, encontrando una manera de explicarse.

—Quiero saber… sobre ti. Tú no puedes darme respuestas y por eso las busco por otro lado —dijo y el griego tragó saliva y siguió camino, no sin antes voltear con con una mueca de enfado, algunos asuntos tampoco le cerraban a él.

—¿No es suficiente con lo que ves de mí? —pronunció el mayor con algo de desesperación— No entiendo por qué quieres saber cosas de mi pasado, acaso... ¿qué crees? —Lanzó una risa incrédula— ¿Qué soy Aioros? —El mutismo del otro le dio qué pensar—. Por Dios... —murmuró Egisto comprendiendo—. Es lo que crees, ¿cierto?

—Ya llegamos —dijo Shura perdiendo la mirada; por alguna razón que desconocía no podía responderle la verdad.

—¿Es lo que crees? —insistió Egisto dolido.

—Lo siento, Egisto —susurró Capricornio—, pero eres muy parecido a él...

—Y dime otra cosa —exigió el griego con rudeza— ¿te acercaste a mí solo porque soy parecido a Aioros?

—Eso no tiene importancia —respondió con una voz parca.

—¡Pues para mí si tiene importancia!

—¿Qué quieres que te responda? —se exaltó un poco— Sí, Egisto. Si no fueras tan parecido a Aioros ni siquiera te hubiera frenado en el mercado.

—¿Y me amas porque me parezco a él?

—¡Por favor, Egisto! —Pidió Shura con cierto tono de sarcasmo que ofendió al otro— ¡No me vengas con esas cursilerías! Te quiero y punto. No importa si...

—Pues, ya te lo dije, quizás para ti algunas cosas no sean importantes, pero para mí sí. ¡Aunque te parezca ridículo! —exclamó dejando en claro su disgusto— Me duele el hecho de que no me creas, de que...

—¿Por qué dices eso? Yo nunca dije que no te creía. No les creo a tus padres, que es distinto.

—¡Es lo mismo! Si desconfías de ellos, desconfías de mí. —Las lágrimas adornaron el juvenil rostro del mayor.

—Esas son idioteces —ofendió Capricornio sin la real intención de hacerlo, aun así era típico de él herir sin notarlo siquiera.

—Seré idiota entonces —sentenció Egisto con dolor—, pero tú lo eres más, Shura de Capricornio. Y me duele ver tu desconfianza, ¿por qué no ser felices sin ese fantasma?

—¿Qué fantasma?

—¡Aioros! —respondió el griego con los nervios crispados— Con tu obsesión por él. ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Yo soy yo! —dijo de manera incoherente. De ser otra la situación Shura hubiera reído.

—Lamento si mis asuntos te molestan y si mis sentimientos son un problema. —Ahora el ofendido sin motivos era el Santo—. Me iré, Egisto, es lo mejor. No logramos nada discutiendo —dijo dispuesto a irse, quizás por cobardía o tal vez por dolor, pero no se quedaría allí a ver las lágrimas de la persona que comenzaba a amar.

—¡Sí! —gritó el griego iracundo mientras el otro se alejaba de espaldas— Vete y no vuelvas más. ¿Me oíste? ¡No regreses nunca!

Shura se quedó con esas últimas palabras rebotando en su cabeza. Cuando el orgullo se desvaneció dando paso al dolor se dio cuenta de cuán lejos había llegado con el tema de Aioros. Entonces ¿Egisto tenía razón? Sí, era un obsesionado; pero no soportaba más la situación.

Algo se ocultaba y se había propuesto descubrir qué era, conseguirlo a como dé lugar; sin embargo, otra parte de él, pujaba por dejarse llevar, por permitir que ese griego lo arrastrara a tener una vida más normal.

¿Por qué no ser feliz a su lado y punto? ¿Por qué torturarse de esa forma? ¿Por qué lastimar al otro con su obsesión? Tenía dos opciones, o dejar atrás el fantasma de Aioros o seguir adelante con su locura.

* * *

**-Si decides que Shura siga adelante, investigando hasta las últimas consecuencias, ve al siguiente link:[Capítulo 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5301587).**

**-Si decides que Shura opte por vivir una vida al lado de Egisto, sin cuestionar nada, pasa al siguiente link:[Capítulo 5.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5301887)**


	4. Capítulo 4

Esa noche la tormenta obligó a Shura a levantarse de la cama para cerrar las ventanas, de todos modos no había podido conciliar el sueño. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había santo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Odiaba discutir con Egisto, pero tampoco aceptaba su resignación, obedecer a sus padres al pie de la letra, como si fuera un niño en vez de un adulto. ¿No era obvio que buscaban ocultar algo? Que el otro no lo notara era lo que le molestaba en verdad.

Al otro día, luego de llover toda la tarde, si bien había cesado, las calles estaban húmedas al igual que la tierra. Capricornio salió de su Templo dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, era un hombre inteligente y como tal, las cosas no se le podían ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Atravesó Aries saludando a su guardián y sorprendiéndolo gratamente, cuando en realidad solo había saludado por cortesía, pero Muu se sintió satisfecho de ver que tantas salidas lograban animarlo un poco y aunque no supiera a dónde iba cada tarde, se contentaba con verlo más animado.

Shura siguió su camino por la ciudad, por el mismo lugar en el que meses atrás había conocido a ese griego tan parecido a Aioros. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que dos personas fueran iguales? Se preguntaba una y otra vez el Santo. Parecido siempre habría, pero ¡¿iguales?! Había asuntos que no le cerraban, por eso apuró el paso.

Llegó hasta el camino que lo conducía cuesta arriba hasta la cabaña de los Bakoyanis. El olor a tierra mojada era exquisito, lástima que eso implicaba embarrarse hasta el pelo, sobre todo en las subidas donde se veía obligado a escalar un poco, eso si en verdad quería cortar camino y llegar cuanto antes, porque siguiendo el sendero no tendría mayores dificultades, pero había optado por el camino rápido. Tantos meses yendo y viniendo por ese camino lo habían hecho un experto y conocía bastante esa dichosa colina, o eso era lo que él creía porque en realidad nunca se llega a conocer todos los secretos de un lugar semejante. Ni Homero con todos sus años a cuestas, viviendo en ese lugar, conocía absolutamente todos los caminos, aunque si supiera por dónde se debía ir y por dónde no.

_Homero..._

Quién se había mostrado tan servicial con Shura, en ese último tiempo le había enseñado los dientes. ¿Por qué tanta aprensión de golpe? Quizás porque el Santo se estaba acercando demasiado a un lugar que Homero no quería que se acercara.

Hacía calor, o mejor dicho había humedad en Grecia, cosa extraña porque Grecia no sufría de humedad, pero así era. La lluvia nocturna había vuelto el día extremadamente caluroso. El joven llegó por fin, como había vaticinado, cubierto de tierra. Visualizó la cabaña y se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta cerrada, puerta que solía estar abierta hasta inclusive muy entrada la tarde. Desde ya, ¿quién podía entrar en esa cabaña tan remota? Toda una odisea para los ladrones llegar allí y qué decepción sería para los mismo, después de tanto caminar, llegar y encontrarse con pocas cosas de valor, eso si se considera el reloj antiguo de la madre de Helena, un tesoro. Para ella lo era, aunque en costos no valía nada.

Capricornio golpeó con duda la puerta. Espero unos segundos sin recibir respuesta; curioso, se acercó hasta la ventana para ver a través de ella. En la casa no parecía haber movimientos. ¿A dónde podrían haber ido? Eso era muy extraño. Tontamente volvió a golpear cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no había nadie.

Desde ya, pero el punto, lo importante no era que nadie lo iba a atender, sino que esa era una oportunidad para seguir adelante. Con algo de duda y culpa, el Santo Dorado apoyó la mano en el picaporte y con un rechinar la puerta se abrió.

Y ahí su parte justa luchaba con su curiosidad. Entrar o no entrar, ahí el dilema moral. ¿Hasta qué punto era correcto invadir ese hogar? ¿El fin justificaba los medios? Él no era de esos que avalaban esa frase, pues si el fin justificaba los medios, todo estaba bien y era correcto matar a alguien con tal de llegar a ese fin. No, para nada, el fin no justificaba los medios.

Un bichito imaginario le hablaba en su oído izquierdo, incitándolo vilmente a entrar, mientras otro en su oído derecho lo censuraba gritándole a ese mismo bicho: _¡Ya cállate! ¡Shura no lo hará! Es un buen niño, ¿Verdad, Shura?_

¿Verdad?

Los Bakoyanis muy lejos no podían estar, con rodear la casa e ir hasta la huerta podía asegurarse de una ausencia prolongada, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo por perder...

* * *

**-Si decides que Shura sea un niño malo XD y que entre a la casa para investigar, pasa al siguiente link:[Capítulo 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5302061).  
-Si decides que Shura dé la vuelta a la casa para ver si los Bakoyanis están en la huerta, pasa al siguiente link: [Capítulo 9](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5303006).**


	5. Capítulo 5

Esa noche Shura no pudo dormir, la figura del griego se hizo presente en su mente y lo atormentó toda la noche. Al otro día despertó luego de haber cerrado los ojos unos segundos, o eso sintió, y se levantó dispuesto a recuperar a Egisto.

Luego de prepararse, sin desayunar siquiera -o mejor dicho, sin almorzar- Capricornio salió de su Templo cuesta abajo, como tiro. No se detuvo siquiera a saludar a sus compañeros; tampoco lo hacía antes, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Y no por descortés, es que si no le nacía, para él no tenía sentido hacer algo por pura obligación.

Atravesó el pueblo, buscó el camino cuesta arriba de la colina y con una extraña sensación en el pecho llegó ante la cabaña de los Bakoyanis. Vio como ese hombre tan similar a Aioros salía de la casa. _Tan similar_ , pero no era. Por fin lo había comprendido.

—Shura... —susurró el mayor bajando la vista al suelo, en la mano tenía un rastrillo y la ropa cubierta de tierra.  
—Egisto, yo...  
—¿A qué vienes? —Levantó la mirada solo para posar sus ojos sobre el rostro arrepentido del otro.  
—A pedirte perdón —se sinceró el Santo—. Yo... Todo este tiempo he sido un estúpido.  
—Qué bueno que lo reconozcas. —Fue hiriente y con la plena intención de serlo.

Shura inspiró todo el aire que había en esa colina. Era tan difícil hablar. Sobre todo para él, tan orgulloso, reconocer sus errores aunque, no le apenara en realidad, pues no había razones para hacerlo y le costaba al ver al otro tan a la defensiva.

—¿Sabes? —pronunció Capricornio— No tuve una buena vida. O lo que uno suele decir: Nunca fui verdaderamente feliz. Lo más cercano que tuve a un hermano y a un amigo fue Aioros. —Al escuchar ese nombre la sangre al griego se le heló, Shura notó el cambio en sus facciones y por eso se adelantó—: Y me he dado cuenta de que ni aun así era feliz. Egisto... —sentenció el menor acercándose al otro—. En estos meses he sido feliz. ¿Comprendes lo que significa eso para mí?  
—Ser feliz... Es importante para cualquiera —respondió Egisto suavizando las facciones—. Es lo que busca todo ser humano.  
—Exactamente. Por eso Egisto, no me eches de tu lado. Porque quiero ser feliz.  
—S-Shura —intentó hablar, pero no pudo, pues la boca del español le había atrapado los labios dándole el beso más significativo de toda su vida. El rastrillo se escapó de sus morenas manos.

Aunque había costado, lo había dicho. Egisto comprendía lo difícil que había sido para su compañero sincerarse de esa forma y, en resumen, lo que había entendido era que quería quedarse a su lado pese a todo; pero aun el fantasma de Aioros era algo que lo preocupaba. Adivinando los pensamientos de Egisto, Shura se le adelantó de nuevo.

—Creo que es hora de que deje en paz a Aioros… Que deje descansarlo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él. Perdóname, por favor.  
—Shura —pronunció el griego entre sus brazos y una sonrisa enmarcó sus labios—. ¿Quieres ir al río?  
—¿Qué quieres hacer allí? —El Santo sonrió con picardía al preguntar— Degenerado.  
—Lo mismo que hacemos siempre —río besándolo con sutileza en los labios.  
—Te amo —susurró Shura escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del otro, olía a tierra húmeda, y ese olor le encantaba.  
—Y yo. Cuando eres así de bueno conmigo, en otras circunstancias me dan ganas de matarte.  
—Gracias. 

En esa frase Capricornio quiso decir mucho. _Gracias por hacerme feliz, gracias por soportarme a pesar de todo, gracias por existir_ ; pero todo se resumió en un "gracias" sencillo y sincero que el otro supo interpretar y que a su vez correspondió con una sonrisa tan especial como solo Egisto sabía regalar.

Si Egisto era o no Aioros, ya no importaba. Ya no le importaba a Shura, era feliz al lado de ese griego _y punto_. Helena salió de la casa y vio a los dos muy juntos y abrazados, desvió la mirada haciendo de cuenta que no había visto nada mientras Egisto se separaba con prisa de Shura.

—Madre —espetó el griego algo apenado, si Shura hubiera sido una chica quizás su reacción hubiese sido distinta.  
—¡Oh! —La mujer se hizo la distraída— Shura... qué bueno verte, muchacho.  
—Nosotros nos vamos al río —dijo tomándolo de un brazo al Santo y arrastrándolo.

Entre risas, por la embarazosa situación que vivieron, los amantes llegaron bajo la sombra de un ciprés, a orillas del río, sentados junto a los narcisos y allí, de nuevo, se hicieron el amor, como solo ellos sabían hacérselo.

**(…)**

Helena se sentó en una silla bajó la sombra del ciprés, Homero llegó y ocupó un lugar a su lado con dos vasos de limonada, uno que se lo cedió a su esposa y, juntos, se quedaron en compañía de ese silencio cómplice.

—Helena... sabes que es lo mejor para todos —esbozó el hombre dulcificando su voz.  
—No sé hasta qué punto, Homero —expresó la mujer con dolor—. No es justo que le hagamos esto, es un buen chico. Los dos. Y no tenemos el derecho de ocultarle la verdad.  
—Ya nos queda poco —dijo Homero—. Pronto partiremos de este mundo… y no queremos hacerlo solos.  
—Egisto nos pedirá explicaciones. Nos preguntará por qué hicimos esto.  
—Y seremos sinceros, Helena. Le diremos que lo hicimos porque lo extrañábamos. —El hombre exhaló el aire de sus pulmones—. El doctor dijo que algún día el muchacho recuperaría su memoria. Algún día él sabrá quién es...  
—La llegada de Shura a nuestras vidas es una señal, Homero —acusó la señora con firmeza y preocupación.  
—¡Helena, por favor! —le reprochó su marido.  
—Nos están diciendo que estamos haciendo las cosas mal.  
—Ya es tarde para volver a atrás. Intentaremos darle lo mejor a este muchacho, hasta que partamos a otro mundo, como pactamos el día que lo encontramos. ¿Sí, Helena? —Homero intentó ver hasta qué punto su esposa estaba de acuerdo.

Helena asintió con pena y le dio un sorbo a su limonada. Ella tampoco quería perder a ese muchacho al que hacía varios años habían encontrado herido, nunca supieron su verdadero nombre, pero era tan parecido a su hijo. Egisto había muerto a causa de la creciente del río, su padre, Homero jamás lo había podido sacar de allí y como recuerdo a su falta le había quedado esa herida en la pierna. Desde ya que no había sido su culpa aunque siempre lo sintió así.

El joven, encontrado entre las ruinas del Partenón, había perdido la memoria y no recordaba quien era. Estuvo mucho tiempo confundido hasta que aceptó que esos ancianos eran sus padres. Tiempo después, la verdad de la historia saldría a la luz. El día que perdió su memoria, tan solo se confundió aún más, confusión que la pareja aprovecho.

¿Eran los culpables? No, tan solo extrañaban a su hijo, estaban solos y ya no les quedaba mucho camino por delante. Por varios años estuvieron los tres juntos, hasta la llegada de Shura quien parecía conocer el verdadero pasado de la copia de Egisto, no iban a permitir que después de tantos años le arrebataran a quien querían como a un hijo, le habían brindado todo su amor y contención, como si realmente lo fuera.

Y mientras Aioros compartía su vida con su compañero de armas sin saber quién era, la farsa continuaría, hasta que un día él recordara quien era en realidad.

 

**FIN**


	6. Capítulo 6

Fue un segundo, en el que mandó todo al Averno dejando de lado un poco sus principios, e ingresó a la vivienda. Ese tema ya lo estaba desbordando y aunque la idea de invadir la vivienda ajena no le agradara mucho, se dejó llevar por ese impulso que clamaba a gritos por la verdad.

 _La verdad_ , ¿qué verdad? ¿Había algo por descubrir? Su instinto le dictaba que sí, pero ¿hasta qué punto sus corazonadas eran auténticas y no se veían manchadas por la desesperación y el afán de descubrir _algo_ que le permitiera seguir aferrándose a una realidad inexistente? Porque ese era otro punto: si en realidad había una verdad escondida o tan solo buscaba la forma de redimir sus errores.

Shura giró el picaporte con algo de duda y cuando este se abrió dudó en dar el primer paso, pues si la puerta estaba sin llave indicaba que la familia Bakoyanis no podía andar muy lejos, o ¿quién sabe? Era muy común, en lugares tan remotos y apartados de la civilización, no tener esas costumbres.

La luz del día que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana fue suficiente para ver y sentir la quietud del lugar, Capricornio cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó con el ruido que hizo al chocar, demostrando que su consciencia le recriminaba tal acto, por algo un Santo de Athena estaba tan aterrado y atento a cada ruido. Sabía en su interior que lo que estaba haciendo era incorrecto. Por seguridad primero llamó a la familia:

—Hola. ¿Hay alguien?

Al no recibir la respuesta suspiró aliviado; estaba solo y cada pasó que daba era muy difícil, como si sus pies le pesaran por algún extraño motivo. Caminó hasta el desvencijado mueble que estaba en la pequeña sala y abrió su puerta que ya estaba rota, encontrando algunas vajillas entre latas y demás adminículos sin importancia. En la cocina no había mucho por revisar y aunque no supo bien lo que estaba buscando, comprendía que allí no encontraría una respuesta, fue por ello que guió la mirada al cuarto de los padres de Egisto. Y tragó grueso.

Ahora sus pies lo guiaron hasta la puerta de ese cuarto, pero otra situada entre la del baño y esa, le llamó más la atención, así que apoyó la mano sobre la misma abriéndola despacio; el chirrido de la madera fue tétrico, pero no se dejó dominar por el pánico de ser descubierto, aunque echó un par de ojeadas nerviosas a la ventana antes de seguir su camino. Era evidente que ese era el cuarto de Egisto, sobre todo porque en dicho lugar las paredes y los objetos estaban impregnados de su aroma. A simple vista era un cuarto muy sencillo, una cama pequeña con las sábanas desordenadas que Shura acarició como si así acariciara en su lugar a su dueño, y un mueble viejo pero de buena madera a su derecha, con cajones que abrió con cuidado. Solo contenía ropa, poca, pero de utilidad. 

Otro pequeño mueble le llamó la atención, justo al pie de la cama, como si fuera una mesa de noche. Ese mueble solo tenía un cajón y una puerta que al abrir un par de zapatos cayeron al suelo. Shura volvió a ponerlos en su lugar y abrió el primer cajón, encontrando papeles. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó unos cuantos para observarlos con atención, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando vio un pequeño diario. _¿Esa son cosas de chicas?_ Era evidente que no.

Capricornio abrió con emoción ese diario, esperando encontrar algunas pistas sobre él, sin embargo las hojas estaban en blanco, con decepción siguió hurgando cuando dio con un pequeño cuaderno en donde allí Egisto sí había hecho de él un pequeño diario personal, pero era actual pues las fechas eran recientes, de hecho comenzaba narrando el encuentro que habían tenido en el pueblo hacía ya tantos meses: 

_"Hoy conocí a un chico, de mi edad. Es algo raro, tiene algunos caramelos pegados en el frasco y es un poco antipático, pero es agradable cuando se lo propone. Me gusta estar con él, me siento cómodo a su lado..."_

Siguió leyendo de pura curiosidad para saber qué decía de él. No pudo evitar reír cuando leyó: 

_"¡Yo quiero ser un Santo de Athena! Pero aunque ya le pregunté a Shura cómo debo hacer me dice que no puedo, que ya estoy grande ¡Verá que sí! Seré un Santo y lo haré olvidarse de ese tal Aioros..."._

Y frunció la frente, algo ofendido y herido en su orgullo cuando leyó: 

_"No la tiene muy grande, yo la tengo más grande que él, pero igual es muy bueno en la cama. Aunque bueno, solo estuve con él... ¡pero lo disfruté muchísimo!"._

Tan entusiasmado estaba con ese mini diario que casi solo hablaba de él, que no se percató de que a lo lejos dos figuras se acercaban a la casa, por ese instinto que alerta en esos casos, Capricornio levantó la mirada y vio como la pareja de ancianos se acercaba a la casa. Tenía que hacer algo. Guardó con rapidez el diario, pero de la premura abrió sin querer la puerta consiguiendo que los zapatos se desparramaran en el suelo, se puso de pie y observó la ventana cerrada. No era propio de un Santo escapar de esa forma, pero la situación lo exigía. Luego observó la puerta. Podía decirles que estaba allí de visita.

* * *

**-Si decides que Shura afronte a la pareja como todo un hombre, aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos o fingiendo una visita, pasa al siguiente link:[Capítulo 7](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5302304).**

**-Si decides que Shura escape por la ventana evitando pasar el mal rato y una consecuente discusión con la pareja, pasa al siguiente link:[Capítulo 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5302817).**


	7. Capítulo 7

Fue un segundo el que tuvo Shura para tomar una decisión. Sus pies lo condujeron a la sala de esa casa y con firmeza se quedó dispuesto a soportar la posible y justa reprimenda. La puerta se abrió y por ella la pareja de ancianos ingresó con los rostros demacrados, pero a la vez alegres. Miraron a Capricornio como si fuera un espejismo hasta que fue Helena quien con emoción exclamó su nombre.

—¡Shura! —Con alegría la mujer fue a su encuentro para darle un sofocante abrazo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Mientras el Santo de Athena se preparaba para idear una mentira, para fingir una visita, la pareja de ancianos lo desconcertaba con un efusivo saludo.  
—Qué bueno tenerte aquí, muchacho —agregó Homero aturdiendo aún más al joven.  
Supo que algo había ocurrido allí, algo enorme como para que la pareja no notara su invasión, sus rostros así lo indicaron y por ello consultó al respecto.  
—¿Y Egisto? ¿Dónde está?  
—En el hospital —contestó Helena con efusividad— Pero está bien —acotó con rapidez al ver el rostro del joven.  
—Ayer, cuando regresó, no se sentía bien —se sumó el hombre de la casa.   
—No entiendo –balbuceó Shura extrañado; ¿por qué tanta alegría por una aparente desdicha?— ¿Qué le pasó a Egisto?  
—¡Lo recordó todo! —exclamó Helena con euforia, casi al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Eso intento explicarte, muchacho. —Homero hablaba con torpeza, muy emocionado—. Ayer cuando regresó, luego de dejarte a ti, no se sentía bien, se desmayó y nosotros nos asustamos mucho, fui en busca del granjero Tomer, un señor que vive a menos de una hora de aquí, cuesta abajo, para pedirle ayuda. Regresé con un caballo para llevarme a Egisto al hospital.  
—Él no despertaba —se entrometió la señora—, yo me asusté mucho, me quedé a su lado sin saber qué hacer, para colmo esos cuarenta y cinco minutos para mí fueron cuarenta y cinco días. ¡Fue horrible! Pero supe en mi interior que él estaba bien. ¡Instinto de madre!  
—¿L-Lo recordó todo? —tartamudeó Capricornio confuso.  
—¡Sí! Vamos. Bajemos al pueblo, te contaremos todo en el camino —propuso el señor.  
—Sí, vamos —aceptó Shura turbado, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí.  
—¡Cierto! —exclamó Helena— Que vinimos en busca de sus cosas. Espérenme. —La señora desapareció por la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y tardó unos minutos en recolectar sus prendas, mientras Homero le comentaba al joven que quizás Egisto necesitara pasar algunas noches en observación. 

Estaba tan emocionado que contaba todo a la vez, con prisa y por la mitad, lo que había pasado ayer, en la noche y en ese día, saltaba de un tema al otro sin contar nada en específico. Lo único que Shura había sacado en limpio era que Egisto se había desmayado cuando llegó del pueblo. El médico le había dicho a los padres que había sufrido una recaída, una fuerte conmoción, en ese momento Capricornio se sintió muy culpable, pero en el camino Homero y Helena le aclararon que había sido a causa de recordar pequeñas cosas de su pasado. Su mente se vio invadida por imágenes y como una telaraña todo se fue hilando en su mente. Había sido tanta información y tan de golpe que su cuerpo no lo resistió, de hecho Egisto había comentado que se sentía mareado.

Había caído al suelo con las imágenes de su infancia en la cabeza. No lo recordó todo, pero si muchas cosas. Poco a poco, dijo el médico, lo recordaría todo. Solo había que darle tiempo, su mente se había bloqueado a propósito, solo recordaba fragmentos pues no podría con todo al mismo tiempo, no resistiría ese cambio tan abrupto.

Egisto despertó en la madrugada, sus padres se quedaron toda la noche a su lado y cuando despertó contó lo poco que había recordado consiguiendo la alegría de sus padres; debía quedarse en observación y por ello Helena y Homero habían ido en busca de sus pertenencias encontrando a Shura en la casa, obviando ese detalle, emocionados con lo sucedido. 

Y ahora Shura, algo confundido, se encontraba caminando al lado de la pareja rumbo al hospital local. Cuando llegaron a la gran sala del hospital, Capricornio se quedó a un costado, un poco ajeno a todo, quizás para darle privacidad a la familia, pero fue la mirada de Egisto quien lo invitó a sumarse. Una pregunta rondaba la cabeza del Santo, algo que temió preguntar. Notando el ambiente tenso entre los jóvenes, la pareja mayor decidió marcharse para dejarlos solos.

—Nosotros ya venimos, vamos en busca de agua. ¿Verdad, Homero? —Helena codeó a su marido despertándolo de su letargo.  
—¿Eh? Pues sí, pero antes... —El hombre bajó la vista al suelo y jugó nervioso con el bastón— Shura... lamento como me he comportado en este tiempo contigo. Quería decírtelo ahora, adelante de Helena y de Egisto.  
—No hace falta —susurró Shura quien aún estaba aturdido.  
—Me es necesario disculparme. —Se notaba en el tono de voz y en el porte el arrepentimiento—. Temí que con tus preguntas, de alguna forma, perjudicaras a Egisto y yo... Lo sabes, soy su padre y así como lo protegí cuando era niño lo seguiré haciendo; pero eres un buen chico y me alegro de que Egisto te tenga como amigo. —Sonrió quebrando el momento tenso y palmeó el hombro del Santo.  
—Yo… no sé qué decir —Shura fue sincero—, pido disculpas si hice o dije algo incorrecto en este tiempo. —Y recordó su osada invasión a la casa y el corazón le crujió, su corazón y sus valores.  
—No hace falta —dijo el anciano naturalizando el percance y ante la insistencia de Helena quien prácticamente lo arrastraba, se marchó junto a ella. Solos quedaron los jóvenes, quienes no se miraban si quiera. Fue Capricornio quien dio un paso al frente y como pudo pronunció con culpa y tristeza un débil saludo.  
—Hola.  
—Hola —correspondió el griego con una sonrisa.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—Bien. —El silencio se hizo pesado y con señas lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, costaba hablar, pero Shura supo que antes debía pedir unas sinceras disculpas.  
—Yo… Egisto... lo siento mucho, siento mi comportamiento, sé que te he lastimado...  
—Está bien, Shura —lo tranquilizó Egisto, en ese momento eso no era lo importante.  
—Déjame hablar, decirte algunas cosas. —Le costaba armar la oración, pero como pudo intentó sincerarse—. Te he lastimado con mi obsesión por Aioros, comprende... para mí ha sido un tema, un pasado que me acosó toda la vida y que lo seguirá haciendo. Y necesito saberlo...

El griego cerró los ojos, asintió y sonrió, había comprendido las palabras de su compañero; pero a su vez Shura era consciente de que tenía la respuesta ante sus ojos, pues sin dudas ese joven era Egisto Bakoyanis, sus facciones, su carácter... Nunca había sido Aioros por más necesidad que tuvo Capricornio en convertirlo en el Santo de Sagitario.

—¿Lo recordaste todo? —Por fin pudo hacer esa pregunta cuya respuesta tanto temía.  
—Sí. Y ahora si te podré contar muchas cosas de mí, Shura.

Capricornio suspiró algo rendido, sobrepasado por la situación y, acercándose más a Egisto, le acarició la mejilla, un gesto que encerraba aquello que no podía decir. No era Aioros, Aioros estaba muerto y por ello mismo comprendía que debía recordar su vida y no su muerte, como algunos decían: "dejarlo descansar en paz". 

Ya tendría la oportunidad de disculparse con su compañero de armas, de pedir su perdón. Si es que de esa forma ya no había sido perdonado, pues así lo sentía Capricornio, que a pesar de todo, que a pesar de su tormento, de su obsesión, de considerarse una "mala persona", la vida le había dado la posibilidad de ser feliz. Y no pensaba desaprovecharla, aunque no se sintiera merecedor de semejante privilegio. Egisto de alguna extraña forma le había enseñado a perdonarse por los errores que había cometido en el pasado y era hora de seguir adelante.

No creía en las casualidades y le gustaba creer que Aioros había tenido mucho que ver en el encuentro. Hacía ya casi un año, luego de que en medio de una de sus noches de borrachera, Shura le rogara a los dioses por una posibilidad, estos se la otorgaron. 

Por lo menos le habían dado la oportunidad de de ser feliz.

 

**FIN**


	8. Capítulo 8

Shura dejó todo tal cual estaba, visualizó la ventana que la abrió sin pensarlo y escapó por ella. ¡Un Santo de Athena escapando de una pareja de ancianos! Algo nunca visto y que muchos pagarían por verlo.

Con el corazón en la boca, cuando se aseguró de estar lo suficientemente alejado de la cabaña, echó una mirada atrás y se sentó en una roca a descansar. Los minutos pasaban sin que pensara en algo concreto, su mente prácticamente estaba en blanco, quizás para así no reprocharse acto tan vil. 

Fue en el momento que decidió seguir su camino cuando una figura se acercó a él, no tardó mucho en saber de quien se trataba y de nuevo el corazón volvió a acelerarse. No por miedo, desde ya, sino por culpa. Supo que había estado muy mal.

Homero se acercó a Shura tan rápido como su pierna defectuosa se lo permitió, con un rostro que indicaba enojo y antes de que el joven pronunciase su nombre, el señor habló con tono firme y decidido.

—Shura, no quiero que regreses a esta casa. Te quiero lejos de nosotros, de Egisto.  
—¿Puedo saber las razones? —preguntó Shura con tono calmo.  
—Sabes perfectamente por qué.  
—No, no lo sé —contradijo Capricornio tranquilo—. Si lo supiese no se lo estaría preguntando, no es mi estilo.  
—¿Y cuál es tu estilo? —Agudizó Homero— ¿Entrar en casas ajenas? —No había que ser muy lúcido para descubrir que alguien había estado en la casa, más si uno se aseguraba de cerrar correctamente las ventanas por una posible tormenta. Shura estaba cerca y uno más uno, es dos.  
—¿Y qué le hace pensar que fui yo?  
—¡Vamos, Shura! —se impacientó el anciano— ¡¿Cuántas personas hay a la redonda?! No recibimos muchas visitas.  
—Está bien, lo acepto —reconoció al final—, pero antes quiero que me dé los verdaderos motivos de su petición. —Ante el rostro de desconcierto del hombre, el joven sonrió con cierto aire de superioridad—. Digamos que mi invasión fue la excusa necesaria para pedirme que me alejara de ustedes, pero nosotros dos sabemos que esto viene desde mucho antes de que yo invadiera su casa.  
—No me agradas para mi hijo. Y punto.  
—De un día para el otro.  
—Sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Que creo tener derecho de saber por qué me quiere alejar de Egisto.  
—Hace un tiempo te pregunté quién eras en realidad. —El tono de voz de Homero no dejaba de ser duro—. Y no fuiste sincero con nosotros, ni en su momento, ni ahora. ¿Por qué debo de confiar en ti? —Ese punto era uno importante. Shura guardó silencio antes de responder.  
—Ustedes tampoco son sinceros conmigo, nunca lo fueron.  
—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
—Lo mismo que le hace pensar a usted que no soy sincero.

Silencio, uno pesado y abrumador que se apoderó de los dos, ambos supieron que en parte ocultaban una verdad y Shura supo que la única forma de saber cómo eran las cosas, era comenzando él mismo a sincerarse.

—Hagamos un trato —pronunció Capricornio fingiendo serenidad—. Yo soy sincero con usted. Y luego usted se sincera conmigo. —Con pesadez Homero se sentó sobre una roca y bajó la vista al suelo.  
—¿Qué quieres de nosotros, Shura? —La voz, a diferencia de antes, era calma, más bien cansada o resignada—. Has llegado a nuestras vidas y pareces conocer demasiado de nosotros.  
—Se equivoca, yo no sé nada de ustedes. No lo sabía antes, mi encuentro con Egisto fue pura casualidad. —Se sentó junto al anciano y siguió hablando—. En algún lugar de mi ser tengo la certeza de que Egisto no es Egisto.  
—¿A qué te refieres? —se desconcertó el señor Bakoyanis.  
—A que Egisto es alguien que yo conocí hace ya varios años. —El hombre sentado a su lado palideció unos segundos y el joven advirtió ese cambio abrupto. Un suspiro le indicó que iba por buen camino.  
—¿Qué Egisto no es Egisto? —susurró Homero— ¿Que es alguien que tú ya conocías antes?  
—Ajá —asintió Shura sin emitir juicio alguno, iba con lentitud para descubrir así la verdad, ya la tenía, la podía palpar.  
—¿Y dime, Shura? ¿Cómo se llamaba ese joven? Si recuerdas su nombre, porque calculo que no tendrá el mismo nombre que mi hijo aunque fuese parecido.  
—Claro que lo recuerdo —respondió Capricornio—, Aioros era su nombre. —Un nuevo silencio más denso que el anterior los invadió. El anciano sintió que el aire del planeta se había agotado de golpe.  
—Y dime, Shura, por favor —susurró Homero con un nudo en la garganta— ¿sabes algo de él? ¿Cómo está?  
—Muerto —contestó sin saber lo que estaba ocasionando con sus palabras—. Supuestamente —finalizó con perspicacia, pero nunca Shura estuvo tan errado en su vida.  
—¿Muerto? —Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla que el señor Bakoyanis se secó con la manga de su camisa. Recién en ese momento Capricornio sintió que algo andaba mal en sus supuestas y correctas deducciones.  
—¿Usted sabe de quién estoy hablando? —Se apresuró a decir el español no tan seguro de sí mismo.  
—Por supuesto —exclamó Homero con una sonrisa muy triste y melancólica—, era mi hijo.  
—¿Su... ?  
—Sí, Shura, mi hijo. Al igual que Egisto.  
—¿Y entonces? —El rostro del joven era para enmarcarlo.  
—Aún no me has dicho la verdad sobre ti —se adelantó el anciano— Aunque ahora entiendo tu comportamiento, pero dime... necesito saber de Aioros.  
—¿Qué cosa quiere saber?  
—¿Era feliz? —Preguntó con una desmesurada sonrisa. Shura guardó silencio, se sintió extraño e incómodo ante esa pregunta y antes de mentir decidió ser sincero.  
—Pues, sinceramente no lo sé, creo que a su manera sí. Lo único que puedo decirle sobre su hijo es que era todo un hombre, justo, honesto... De seguro se hubiese sentido orgullo de él. —Capricornio se sintió algo estúpido al decir esas palabras, pero de inmediato encontró satisfacción cuando vio el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de Homero. Si el anciano supiera quien fue Aioros en realidad.  
—¿Y cómo murió? —Esa era la pregunta obligada que el español más odiaba.  
—Asesinado. —Bajó la vista al suelo. Agradeció que el hombre no preguntara "por quién", tal vez la razón era que aún estaba muy turbado por las revelaciones.  
—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida —aseguró Homero con un tono de voz que desgarraba por dentro a quien lo escuchara.  
—¿A qué se refiere? —Shura perdió esa seguridad que lo acompañaba, ya no sabía si era correcto preguntar o dejar de hacerlo.  
—Eso. He cometido errores en mi vida, y ya es tarde. Por más que digan que nunca lo es... ya le rendiré cuentas a Aioros cuando nos veamos. ¿Sabes, Shura? No me queda mucho tiempo en esta Tierra. Lo sé, me lo dijo él medico aunque yo no le haya dicho nada a Helena y a Egisto para no preocuparlos. Y quisiera que todo esto quede entre nosotros...  
—Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo —dijo el joven confundido.  
—Lo sé, pero déjame decirte algo, Shura... que nunca has estado tan cerca de la verdad como ahora. —Una sonrisa melancólica surcó sus labios—. Supongo que tu llegada a nuestras vidas es una especie de castigo por todo lo que hice...  
—Señor...  
—Yo abandoné a Aioros —se animó a decir Homero dejándolo mudo a su compañero—. Era muy joven en ese entonces, y no creas que los jóvenes actuales son peores que nosotros... Nosotros también en nuestra juventud tuvimos nuestras... cositas... —dijo sin decir nada en concreto, pura palabrería que Shura no alcanzaba a descifrar, pero cauteloso lo dejó hablar—. Egisto apenas tenía un mes de vida y nosotros éramos muy pobres, nunca dejamos de serlo, pero en ese entonces las cosas eran más difíciles que ahora, quizás porque tener un hijo tan pequeño, frágil e indefenso te desespera. —Ante sus palabras agregó con prisa—: No el niño, sino la situación de no poder darle lo necesario. Yo siempre fui muy... rebelde. Y en ese entonces, a pesar de que amaba a Helena con locura y aun a pesar de los años lo sigo haciendo, solía visitar a otras mujeres. —Sin decir nada, Capricornio elevó las cejas sorprendido hasta la medula. Con algo de vergüenza Homero siguió su relato—. De esa forma nació Aioros.  
—¿Usted me está diciendo que?  
—Sí. Aioros es o era hermano de Egisto… medio hermano, por parte de padre, pero de distintas madres. Obvio que Helena nunca supo la verdad, no podría perderla a ella ni a Egisto.  
—Y optó por perder a Aioros. —Shura fue duro, pero le molesto pensar en ello.  
—No, Shura, te equivocas. La madre de Aioros, aunque era una loca, tenía un buen pasar, hija de un comerciante, si bien no era rica podría sola con el niño. Helena sin mí no tendría para comer siquiera. De todos modos Ágata, la madre de Aioros, no quiso saber nada de mí. Supe poco y nada de ellos dos, tan solo que los padres de ella la habían exiliado para ocultar su embarazo. Ágata no podía ser una madre soltera ante los ojos de la comunidad, y el niño nació, supe su nombre por boca de ella, la última vez que la vi, pues cuando los padres le quitaron al niño tiempo después se suicidó. —Shura era un manojo de nervios, preguntas y desconciertos constantes.  
—La madre de Aioros ¿se suicidó?  
—Aparentemente quiso a ese niño más de lo que todos pensábamos.  
—¿Y usted no supo nada de Aioros?  
—Desde ya que no, lo poco que sabía de él me enteraba por amigos que teníamos en común, o conocidos que sabían la verdad. Lo último que supe fue que Aioros había sido llevado por un hombre que prometió darle techo y comida a cambio de que nunca más tuvieran contacto con él, cosa que los padres de Ágata aceptaron con mucho gusto. Ese hombre extraño hasta les pagó una suma importante de dinero por Aioros, como si ese niño valiera mucho más que el oro.  
—Y vaya que sí. Lo valía —aseguró Capricornio. Sin ir más lejos Aioros había sido el Santo de Sagitario, quien protegió a la diosa Athena. ¡Si tan solo Shion estuviera vivo!  
—Luego pasaron los años —continuó Homero— y aunque no me creas, no paso un solo día sin pensar en él. Es por eso, Shura... que necesito pedirte un favor.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Que esto quede entre nosotros.  
—Señor, me está pidiendo que le mienta a su familia de la misma forma que usted le ha mentido todos estos años.  
—No que mientas, Shura, que no digas la verdad. Hay una gran diferencia entre mentir y omitir la verdad.  
—No lo veo así.  
—Por favor, ya me queda poco, te lo he dicho antes. Y aprovecho nuestro fortuito encuentro, pues por fin he entendió la razón de tu llegada a nuestras vidas. Cuando yo parta de esta tierra, serás tú quien diga la verdad.  
—Ese es un gran peso.  
—¿Acaso nunca has cargado con un gran peso? ¿No puedes hacerlo? —cuestionó y Shura suspiró, ¡vaya que había cargado con un gran peso toda su vida! Y por eso mismo no quería otro—. Te pido eso, Shura, que hagas feliz a mi hijo, por lo menos a Egisto. Que yo cuando parta, me encargaré de saldar cuentas con su hermano, con Aioros.  
—Un momento —recapacitó Shura—, Aioria.  
—¿Qué? —se desconcertó Homero.  
—Eso quiere decir —balbuceó Capricornio para sí mismo— que Aioria y Aioros no son hermanos, al menos no directo, hermanastros pueden ser.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Nada… —Otro peso más, otra mentira más. ¿Cómo haría para ver a los ojos a Aioria y saber una verdad que no podía decírsela por lo complicada que era?  
—¿Aioros tenía un hermano? —preguntó el anciano.  
—¿Usted tuvo dos hijos nada más? ¿Y Ágata uno, solo Aioros?  
—Pues sí —admitió Homero—. Nunca supe de un tercero. Aunque quitemos de lado el niño que nació muerto. Ese sí era Hermano directo de Egisto.  
—¡Ah! Mi cabeza va a explotar —se sinceró.  
—Es difícil de comprender, lo sé... pero aún tenemos tiempo para hablar, quiero que me cuentes de Aioros y yo responderé todas tus preguntas de ahora en más, Shura. Solo la verdad entre nosotros.  
—Espere, ¿usted me había pedido que no volviera? —se adelantó el joven mientras el anciano se ponía de pie.  
—Lo sé, pero te permitiré regresar con una condición... —dijo y Shura realizó una mueca de enojo.  
—Tu guardarás este secreto hasta que sea el día indicado para hablar.  
—No me creerán. Se enojarán conmigo, es un tema muy delicado.  
—Sí lo harán. Helena es buena, pero no tonta, se dará cuenta que dices la verdad… si es que no la sabe y prefiere hacer de cuenta que los rumores en el pueblo, en aquella época, eran solo eso y no la verdad. Hasta entonces, Shura, tú te quedarás al lado de Egisto, lo harás feliz y cuando sepa la verdad, estarás a su lado para ser su soporte principal.  
—¿Solo eso? ¿No quiere pedirme algo más? —ironizó con gracia, aunque aquello no le causaba gracia en lo más mínimo— ¿Qué oculte la razón de la existencia humana? ¿O el día del fin del mundo?  
—¿Vienes? Ya es muy tarde para que bajes al pueblo, te sorprenderá la noche en pleno camino.  
—Enseguida voy. Necesito estar solo —respondió Shura con voz parca y Homero optó por darle el espacio que requería el joven.

En su soledad Capricornio intentó serenarse un poco, todo había sido muy claro, pero a la vez muy complicado. Por fin comprendía algunos detalles que antes no le cerraban, pero había otras cuestiones que aún lo mareaban y ahora su preocupación había dejado de ser Aioros y Egisto para pasar a ser Aioria.

Suspiró derrotado y se preguntó por qué a él le estaba pasando eso y recordó las palabras de Homero dichas minutos antes, si es que no habían pasado ya horas: "Supongo que tu llegada a nuestras vidas es una especie de castigo en vida por todo lo que hice". 

Quizás de alguna retorcida manera, había una razón para estar allí y conocer esa verdad, tal vez ser él quien supiera todo eso era una manera de pagar en vida su error y de conseguir así el perdón que con tanto afán buscó. Y ahora, tenía que cargar con eso, y era más pesado que la misma culpa.

A lo lejos un joven se acercaba a él. Aioros había muerto a los trece años y a sus casi treinta, Egisto conservaba esas facciones, desde ya que más adultas. Y se preguntó si Aioros hubiera sido Igual. ¿Hubiera tenido ese mismo rostro adulto?

—Shura —exclamó con alegría— mi padre me dijo que estabas aquí. ¿Por qué no vienes? —Por lo visto Egisto ya no estaba tan enojado con él por la discusión, típico, Aioros era igual, así como se enojaba en un segundo todo estaba bien. Egisto le dio la espalda al español y este se puso de pie colocándole una mano en el hombro, el griego volteó y un furtivo abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa—. Abrázame, Egisto... por favor —pidió Shura con voz desgarradora.  
—Quiero recordarte que aún sigo enojado, Shura de Capricornio —aseveró aunque era en parte mentira, pues amaba tanto a ese Santo que supo que le perdonaría siempre todo.  
—Lo siento.  
—Shura... ¿qué pasa? —Egisto notó que algo no andaba bien.  
—Lo siento. De veras lo siento. Perdóname.  
—Está bien. Shura, fue solo una discusión, no tienes por qué ponerte así, comprendo que fue la primera que tuvimos, pero supongo que tendremos muchas más. ¿Te pondrás así cada vez que tengamos diferencias?  
—No —respondió Capricornio con un nudo en la garganta y al borde de las lágrimas.  
—Algo pasa…  
—No es nada —intentó naturalizar el español—. Sucede que te amo. Y que siempre estaré contigo, a tu lado.   
—Lo siento yo, Shura. —De alguna extraña forma Egisto se sintió muy culpable—. Lamento haberte dicho esas cosas horribles, sé que Aioros significó mucho para ti. Es que... ahora yo quiero significar mucho para ti. No te pido que lo olvides si no que...  
—Lo sé. Y por eso te pido perdón —dijo Shura con extremo cariño—. De ahora en más dejaremos descansar a Aioros en paz. —Egisto sonrió ante esas palabras. 

Por el momento Aioros descansaría en paz, pero volvería a estar en boca de Shura cuando llegara el momento de decirle la verdad a la familia Bakoyanis. Dejando de lado a Aioria; cuando fuera el momento oportuno ese sería otro asunto importante a tratar.

 _"¿Por qué Aioros me cargas con este peso?"_. Se preguntó Shura en silencio mientras caminaba junto a Egisto rumbo a la cabaña de la familia.

_"¿Tú no querías un castigo por los errores cometidos en el pasado? ¿No querías pagar tus deudas? ¿No querías el perdón?"_

**FIN**


	9. Capítulo 9

Shura no pudo, no podía hacerlo, no era esa la forma en la que quería descubrir la verdad, si es que había algo por descubrir. Así que rodeó la cabaña en busca de la familia, y si no la hallaba volvería al Santuario con las manos vacías, pero con el honor intacto.

Fue suficiente para saber que hizo lo correcto cuando escuchó las voces de los Bakoyanis muy cerca, en la huerta. Menos mal que no había invadido la vivienda, pues muy lejos no estaban.  
Se acercó con lentitud y Helena fue la primera en notar su presencia, con una gran sonrisa saludó al visitante consiguiendo que los otros dos prestaran atención al invasor.

Homero siguió trabajando en la tierra sin emitir palabra alguna y sin saludarlo, ignorándolo en verdad. Egisto lo observó, pero aun el enojo seguía latente en su interior y tal vez por eso no pudo saludarlo correctamente, así que fue Capricornio el primero en hablar.

—¿Interrumpo?  
—¡Claro que no! —Helena fue la única en responder, con efusividad, desde ya, como siempre—. Egisto, tus modales... —le reprochó la madre.  
—Hola, Shura —saludó obligado.  
—Hola, Egisto.  
—¿Homero? —preguntó la señora extrañada por la repentina aprensión hacia el extranjero.  
—Oh, lo siento. No te vi. Hola, Shura —dijo con falsedad el anciano.  
—Si molesto puedo volver más tarde. —Se le hacía evidente ya no era bienvenido.  
—No digas tonterías —volvió a mediar Helena—, traeré la limonada, debes tener sed con semejante viaje —dijo buscando con qué limpiarse las manos y los zapatos embarrados—. Deja que tan solo me quite el barro...  
—Deje, iré yo —propuso Shura, de paso escapaba de esa situación tan complicada.  
—Oh, sí, mejor. Gracias. Está sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Y cuando Shura se alejó negando con la cabeza, recién en la puerta notó que esa era la oportunidad que tanto estaba buscando. Al final hacer las cosas daba sus frutos o su premio, pero desde ya que no tendría mucho tiempo para husmear, solo un par de minutos pues ¿cuánto se puede tardar en busca de una jarra de limonada y sacar cuatro vasos de la alacena superior?

Ahí se encontraba Capricornio, de pie en la sala. A un costado, la puerta que conducía al cuarto de la pareja, observó dicha abertura, pero caminó hacia la cocina. La casa era pequeña y no tenía mucho tiempo. Era en ese momento o nunca. Así que tomó la opción de ingresar con rapidez al cuarto de los padres de Egisto y, como si supiera qué era lo que iba a buscar, se dirigió derecho a la mesa de noche del señor Bakoyanis, en donde el único cajón, muy sugestivo, invitaba a que lo abriese. Y eso fue lo que hizo el Santo, aunque su persona le recriminara tal acto. 

Una pequeña caja de madera que no estaba oculta despertó la curiosidad en él, como si se tratara de un tesoro. Lo primero que notó era que esa caja parecía ser un rejunte de recuerdos, en su mayoría de Egisto cuando era pequeño.

Sentía que estaba cerca de descubrir algo, el asunto era ¿qué? Un sobre común le llamó poderosamente la atención, lo tomó entre los dedos y lo investigó no sin antes prestar atención a los movimientos de la familia. Era evidente que algo había allí, como una foto. Recordó la perdida foto de Egisto cuando era pequeño, aquella de la que Helena se quejaba, porque Homero la había perdido, pero... no estaba muy escondida como para suponer una pérdida.

Quizás, si viera aquella foto, podría saber con certeza si se trataba de Aioros, como él lo recordaba a sus trece años, o sin tan solo Egisto era muy parecido. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir el sobre, notó por la ventana que Homero dejaba la huerta, con paso lento debido a su pierna defectuosa; ayudado por el bastón tardaría lo suficiente como para que Shura tomara una decisión, una correcta. O irse del lugar y dejar todo tal cual, o aventurarse a abrir ese sobre, por más que eso implicase ser sorprendido por el dueño de la casa.

* * *

**-Si decides que Shura se quede, abra ese sobre, y así descubra la verdad aunque eso implique la furia de Homero por su atrevimiento, pasa al siguiente link:[Capítulo 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5303285).**

**-Si decides que Shura deje las cosas tal cual y salga del cuarto en busca de la jarra de limonada y así disimular su osadía, pasa al siguiente link:[Capítulo 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2356094/chapters/5304656).**


	10. Capítulo 10

Shura no lo pensó dos veces, estaba demasiado cerca como para dar marcha atrás. Sin dudarlo abrió ese sobre y la foto de Egisto surgió ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que la puerta de entrada le daba la bienvenida a Homero.

_Egisto..._

El joven de la foto sin dudas era Egisto. Ni un ápice de Aioros aunque eran muy parecidos, Capricornio se quedó allí, de pie, sin comprender que todo ese tiempo ¿estuvo equivocado? ¿Lo estuvo? ¿En su afán por idealizar a Aioros, encontró a alguien muy parecido y lo convirtió en él? "Uno ve, lo que quiere ver" ¿Tan errado había estado todo ese tiempo?

La voz de Homero a pesar de que retumbó en toda la casa, le sonó ajena, muy lejana al Santo, tan concentrado que estaba en esa imagen. Levantó la vista, confundido y la posó en el rostro furioso de aquel hombre que le pedía a gritos explicaciones de su osadía, y todo su nubló.

Había sido demasiado hasta para un Santo de Athena, tanto tiempo creyendo en algo, pensando que quizás encontraría una respuesta, cuando todo se volvía en un segundo más complicado y confuso.

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, el español visualizó a Egisto, sin poder enfocar bien la vista, cayó al suelo y aunque la caída fue dura, no sintió dolor.

Oscuridad.

Silencio.

Olor a humedad.

Un perfume masculino.

De repente una extraña suavidad, una extraña sensación y un extraño peso sobre su cuerpo. Shura abrió sus ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue un techo. Un techo muy conocido, con una arquitectura única en el mundo, no solo en Grecia.

_Grecia..._

Giró la vista a la izquierda y notó que estaba en el Santuario, en un Templo; pero no en el suyo, con desconcierto miró las sábanas que lo cubrían y su desvergonzada desnudes. A su lado alguien dormía; la luz tenue del sol que se colaba por la ventana le permitió observar las facciones del hombre. Del hombre que amaba.

—Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma —se burló Aioros aún medio dormido.  
—Aioros...

Capricornio cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en el Templo de Sagitario, lugar donde siempre terminaba cada día de su vida, por lo menos en ese último tiempo y desde que los dioses le habían dado la posibilidad de estar junto a él y conseguir su perdón. A su manera, amándolo.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preocupó Sagitario.  
—Tuve un sueño... horrible —se sinceró muy confundido—. Fue tan real.  
—Algunos sueños lo son; pero no te preocupes, fue solo eso... un sueño.  
—Tú estabas muerto. Los dioses no te habían traído conmigo y yo...  
—Ya, Shura —silenció Aioros con cariño—, no te mortifiques más con ese tema, por favor.

Lo único que le faltaba, no solo la obsesión y la paranoia del español con ese tema, sino que ahora tuviera pesadillas al respecto. Aioros suspiró derrotado, aunque le dijese en mil idiomas distintos que no había sido su culpa, Shura seguiría culpándose por su muerte.

—Pero fue muy raro el sueño. Muy real, muy vívido. Tú... no estabas... y un joven...  
—¿Un joven? —El griego simuló enojo, con falsos celos le dedicó una mirada fulminante al otro.  
—Pues sí, era muy parecido a ti...  
—Ya. Es historia —se cansó Aioros y le dio la espalda para seguir durmiendo, aún era temprano para levantarse.  
—Hasta recuerdo su nombre y apellido. Jamás lo había oído en mi vida— siguió Capricornio hablando solo—. Es muy raro.  
—Ajá... —correspondió Sagitario comenzando a quedarse dormido de nuevo.  
—Egisto Bakoyanis —susurró el español. Aioros se incorporó en la cama de súbito, con el rostro desencajado y con la voz temblorosa trató de hablar.  
—¿Q-Qué dijiste?  
—Egisto era su nombre —contestó el español sorprendido por la actitud de su amante— ¿Pasa algo malo?  
—Yo nunca te dije su nombre —susurró Sagitario por completo ido y muy despierto—. Ni a Aioria se lo dije.  
—¿De quién?  
—Egisto. —Eso sí que era aún más extraño— Shura también se incorporó un poco y, confundido, tanto como en su sueño, se atrevió a preguntar al respecto.  
—¿Conoces a un Egisto? —Sonaba muy raro, hablar de alguien que supuestamente no existía o que solo lo hacía en sueños.  
—Salvo que haya estado borracho, pero nunca le conté a nadie sobre Egisto. Ni siquiera Aioria sabe de él —reiteró el griego con más firmeza.  
—Egisto… ¿existe?  
—Existía. ¿Yo te hablé de él? —preguntó extrañado.  
—Que recuerde... no. Aioros... —se impacientó Capricornio al borde de un ataque de nervios—. ¿Quién era Egisto?  
—Mi hermano —respondió Aioros pálido— y el hermano de Aioria, desde ya.  
—¿C-Cómo?  
—Solo Shion lo sabe, solo el Patriarca supo de su existencia. Es nuestro hermano mayor, pero él falleció. Eso me dijo Shion. Nunca hablé de él, porque... no sé, quizás porque siempre me costó hablar de mi pasado.  
—¿Tenías un hermano? Egisto Bakoyanis...  
—Bakoyanis es mi apellido —asintió—. Esto es muy raro, si yo nunca te hablé de él… ¿cómo puede ser…?  
—¿Y qué sabes de tus padres?  
—Mucho menos de lo que sé sobre Egisto, ni siquiera conozco sus nombres, ni que pasé con ellos. Ni por qué nos abandonaron. Shion dice no poseer información sobre ellos y las pocas veces que hablé del tema con él, solo me decía que la muerte de Egisto le había pesado mucho, y que por el bien de nosotros dos optaron por dejarnos en el Santuario.  
—Aioros... esto es...  
—Lo sé. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás alguna noche, borracho, se me escapó y tú ahora lo archivaste en tu mente y tuviste este sueño.  
—Lo recuerdo todo. Dónde está la cabaña, el camino... Homero, Helena, los nombres... —El español hablaba rápido y confuso.  
—Ya, Shura. No le demos más vuelta al asunto, fue un simple sueño. ¿Sí?  
—¿Lo fue?  
—Ey, aquí estoy —dijo con sensualidad el Santo de Sagitario—. Y te amo. —Se acercó a los labios de un confundido Shura y selló su boca con un cálido beso, consiguiendo así la distracción necesaria de Capricornio y de paso un poco de sexo desenfrenado, ideal para comenzar un buen y espectacular día de marzo.

Todo era muy raro, sin dudas, un sueño muy vívido que le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Tenía algún sentido todo lo que había pasado? Pues sí, por muy descabellado que sonara, ya que en la colina Philopappos una pareja de ancianos y un joven que no conocían al español, esperaban su visita sin saberlo, pero esta ¿llegaría algún día?

Todos sabemos que cuando a Shura algo se le mete en la cabeza, no hay Santo que le haga cambiar de parecer, ni Aioros, y no se daría por vencido hasta comprender algunos detalles que se le hacían más extraños que lo vivido en el sueño.

¿Qué significaba ese sueño tan detallado? ¿Había sido un sueño?

Y la historia volvía a comenzar...

**FIN**


	11. Capítulo 11

Era lo mejor guardar todo en su lugar y salir rápidamente a la cocina. Lo hizo justo al mismo tiempo que Homero ingresaba por la puerta para luego fulminarlo con la mirada. ¿Cuánto se podía tardar al ir en buscar de limonada? Con su mejor cara de "póker" Shura elevó la jarra mostrándosela al hombre y sin decir nada se alejó rumbo a la huerta con los vasos y la misma.

Esa tarde, Helena arrastró a Homero dentro de la casa con el fin de dejar a los jóvenes a solas para que arreglaran esas diferencias que saltaban a la vista con el silencio de Egisto, y si bien aún el griego seguía algo reticente, como buen sagitariano que era, en pocos minutos comenzó a decrecer con su enojo, y ya pasadas unas horas estaban como siempre. 

Aunque no perdía oportunidad para reprocharle a Capricornio esas duras palabras que tanto le dolieron. Sabiendo que estaba fuera de lugar, el español se limitaba a escuchar y pedir perdón sin emitir queja alguna.

Llegó la hora de marcharse y así se fue Shura, con el sol de la tarde apagándose como compañía, sin suponer que esa noche sería una que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Arribó a su Templo cuando aún era de día y los débiles rayos solares alumbraban apenas su entrada, alcanzó a ponerse algo cómodo y se sentó a mirar un poco de televisión. No había pasado dos horas y cuando ya la noche era muy evidente que recibió la extraña visita de Muu en su Templo. Capricornio se puso de pie para recibir a su compañero de armas creyendo equivocadamente que su rumbo era hacia el recinto del Patriarca, pero Aries se paró frente a él y soltó unas palabras.

—Te buscan.  
—¿Eh?  
—Un escudero me avisó que en la entrada hay un hombre mayor que te busca —dijo con la templanza que lo caracterizaba.  
—¿Un... hombre? —Aquello le sonó muy extraño al español, pero a su vez adivinó de quien se podría tratar—. No, es imposible, él no sabe que yo —dijo más para sí mismo.  
—Preferí venir yo a darte el recado —pronunció el lemuriano débilmente—. No es bueno que los demás sepan de esa visita y de paso aprovechaba para saber si… necesitabas algo.  
—Estoy bien —respondió Shura buscando una chaqueta para salir hasta la entrada.  
En compañía de Muu partió de su Templo, descubriendo así el interés de él cuando le pregunto con cierto recelo "cómo estaba"—. Pues bien —respondió Capricornio con una forzada sonrisa—, como siempre.

Llegaron ante el primer Templo y allí se quedó su dueño, el español siguió su camino cuesta abajo y, efectivamente, en la entrada alguien esperaba por él. Ni en mil años hubiera esperado ver al señor Homero Bakoyanis en ese lugar, aunque desde un principio lo intuyó, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—S-Señor —titubeó Shura confuso. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? ¿Cómo podía saber el señor Homero de la existencia de la Orden? ¿Cómo podía saber del Santuario? ¿Cómo hizo para ubicarlo, con tanta certeza?  
—Shura, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante. —Fue lo primero que dijo el anciano cuando caminó hacia él con su pierna coja.  
—¿Usted? ¿Cómo sabía…?  
—¿En dónde estabas? —completó la pregunta, sentándose sobre un pilar derrumbado— Pues, solo pregunté por ti. Di tu nombre y fueron en tu búsqueda.  
—Eso lo comprendo, pero... ¿cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cómo conoce la existencia de…?  
—Eso es lo que trato de explicarte, muchacho. —En su tono de voz no había discordia, sino más bien tristeza y arrepentimiento.

Capricornio, aun confundido, se sentó junto a Homero y esperó a que este, con paciencia, comenzara a hablar por su cuenta. Él no podía pronunciar palabra alguna a causa de la sorpresa.

—Siento que tu llegada tiene un enorme significado en mi vida. Shura... no sé por dónde comenzar... —Se produjo un silencio necesario para acomodar las ideas tan revueltas—. Al principio —siguió el anciano— creía que eras un simple joven que mi hijo había tenido la fortuna de conocer, pero a medida que pasaron los meses, al notar tu creciente interés por el pasado de Egisto, no tuve más opciones que desconfiar de ti. Supe que no eras lo que decías ser. Y una idea cruzó por mi mente, la razón por la que quizás no eras del todo sincero con nosotros. "Un Santo de Athena debe permanecer en el anonimato".  
—¿Cómo sabe de la Orden?  
—Sé lo que estarás pensando —terció Homero con una persona—, pero soy un humano normal, que ha cometido errores en su juventud. Sé de la Orden porque tuve la fortuna de conocer a Shion por ese entonces, cuando Helena había quedado embarazada de los gemelos. Claro, no sabíamos que eran gemelos; pero fue Shion quien se acercó a nosotros con esa verdad.  
—Shion... —susurró Capricornio ido— ¿Gemelos?  
—Verás... no me quedó duda de que eras un Santo cuando lo leí en el diario de mi hijo. ¡Egisto es tan descuidado! No suelo hacer esas cosas, pero sabes, los padres a veces hacemos esas tonterías porque queremos enterarnos de aquellas cosas que nuestros hijos no nos cuentan. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención de todas esas palabras escritas allí fue un nombre...  
—¿Un... nombre?  
—Sí. Un nombre... —repitió el señor Bakoyanis como si el otro no hubiera oído— Aioros. —En ese momento el español palideció por completo—. Iré despacio —el anciano fue precavido—. Conocí a Shion cuando Helena estaba embarazada de gemelos. Shion se acercó a nosotros por una predicción, nos dijo que según esas predicciones nacerían gemelos. Nos explicó quién era y qué hacía y nos propuso un trato. Nosotros éramos muy pobres y jóvenes en ese entonces. Y aceptamos.  
—¿Qué trato era? —se animó a preguntar el Santo.  
—Entregarle a su cuidado a nuestro hijo mayor, al primero que naciera bajo la estrella de Sagitario, y al cual llamamos Aioros. —En ese punto Capricornio sintió desfallecer—. Nos prometió darle una buena vida, vida que nosotros no estábamos capacitados para darle.  
—¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto a mí?  
—Pues... porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Sé que Shion no está más en esta Tierra. Lo sé porque nunca perdí contacto con la Orden, por lo menos mientras Shion estuvo con vida. Y ahora que tú llegaste a nosotros, eres mi único nexo con mis hijos.  
—Aioria.  
—Déjame ir despacio —pidió Homero al escuchar ese nombre— que ahora viene la parte difícil...  
—¿Parte... difícil? —se exasperó Capricornio, menos mal que hasta ese momento había sido la parte "fácil".  
—Helena se arrepintió mucho de lo que hicimos, ella extrañaba a Aioros, como cualquier madre lo haría. Éramos pobres, decía ella, pero podíamos darle el amor que necesitaba, como familia. Pero el trato ya había sido hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Con el tiempo Helena lo superó, por su bien intenté no nombrarle nunca más a Aioros aunque yo estaba al tanto de su crecimiento por boca de Shion. Y Helena, con el tiempo, dejó de nombrarlo hasta olvidarlo por completo. Por lo menos de la boca para afuera, pues todas las noches llora por su pequeño Aioros al que abandonó, yo la escucho nombrándolo.  
—Aioria… —Volvió a repetir el Santo completamente lívido.  
—Esa es... la parte difícil. Aioria llegó ocho años más tarde, cuando nos había golpeado una fuerte sequía que devastó nuestra cosecha, no teníamos para comer, apenas alcanzaba para el pequeño Egisto y supe que... de nuevo mi única opción era Shion.  
—¿Entregaron a Aioria?  
—Entregué a Aioria —remarcó—. Supe que Helena esta vez no estaría de acuerdo. Shion me dijo que a diferencia de Aioros, Aioria no estaba predestinado; pero que el destino, a pesar de estar escrito, se puede torcer. Y aceptó llevarse a Aioria, cuyo niño aun no tenía nombre, desde ya.  
—Pero... —trató de recordar las conversaciones que habían tenido con anterioridad— el bebé que nació muerto...  
—Eso fue lo que le dije a Helena. Aunque ella juraba que lo había oído llorar. Le dije que... —Los ojos grises del anciano comenzaron a humedecerse, aquello, lo que había hecho era algo que jamás se lo perdonaría—. Le dije que el bebé había muerto... pero desde ya que no murió, el granjero Tomer, que en paz descanse, se lo llevó mientras yo me quedaba al lado de ella. Es que Helena no hubiera aceptado darlo, le había costado demasiado con Aioros como para hacerlo de nuevo, y en ese entonces estábamos peor que con la llegada de los gemelos. Ya teníamos un niño, menos podríamos con un bebé.  
—No justifico su decisión, pero en su lugar... —Shura se guardó sus palabras, no era el momento para reprochar absolutamente nada. La posibilidad de tener una familia. Eso le habían quitado a todos los Santos que hoy en día estaban en el Santuario, a cambio de convertirse en armas vivientes.  
—Estos días estuve pensando mucho al respecto. —El señor Homero comenzó a derramar las primeras lágrimas—. No me perdonaré nunca lo que hice, pero sé que lo que hice fue por el bien de mis hijos. Yo no podía darles lo que necesitaban.  
—Lo sé. Tranquilícese. —Capricornio se sensibilizó ante el dolor de un padre, pero aun no comprendía por qué a él le estaba ocurriendo eso, por qué le estaban revelando ese terrible secreto.  
—Comprenderás mi situación. Ahora que té encuentro a ti, aquí... eres el único nexo que tengo con Aioros y Aioria.

Aioros y Aioria. Corrección: Aioria. ¿Cómo decirle algo tan difícil? Quizás de la misma forma en la que Homero había revelado su secreto.

—Señor... lamento comunicarle que... Aioros falleció hace ya varios años. —El rostro de Homero se ensombreció y sus lágrimas cesaron de golpe, pues cuando el dolor sobrepasa, no son los ojos los que lloran, sino el alma.  
—¿Aioria?  
—Aioria es... todo un hombre. —Iba a decir otra cosa, pero cambió la frase a último momento, pero se animó a continuar—: Muy cabeza dura. Valiente, caprichoso, honesto, prepotente, honrado... Muy parecido a su hermano. De hecho de él aprendió a ser así.  
—Oh... —exclamó el señor Bakoyanis con una melancólica sonrisa, el rostro se le encendió por un segundo— ¿Eres amigo? ¿Eras amigo de Aioros? ¿Eres amigo de Aioria?  
—Pues... no precisamente amigos; pero nos hemos criado juntos en el Santuario. Así que conozco mucho de ellos, si quiere que le cuente —adivinó Capricornio—; pero le propongo algo, ya es de noche, quédese en mi Templo.  
—Pero...  
—Supongo que una mentira más no le hará más daño a su familia. —El español fue algo duro con sus palabras—. Además de que es peligroso irse de noche, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
—¿Podré ingresar?  
—Desde ya.  
—¿No va contra las reglas?  
—Sí.  
—¿Y entonces? —titubeó el anciano poniéndose de pie.  
—Al que esté en desacuerdo lo quitaré del camino —finalizó Shura caminando hacia la entrada.  
—Un momento —frenó el Señor Bakoyanis.  
—Apure el paso, que son interminables estas escalinatas.  
—¿Veré a mi hijo? —Se emocionó Homero subiendo con dificultad escalón por escalón.  
—¿Aioria? Está en el quinto Templo, así que sí… antes de llegar al mío debemos pasar por allí. —Capricornio había sido descubierto.  
—Pero... ¡no puedo aparecerme así y decirle _hola hijo, soy tu padre, ¿cómo estás_?! —le gritó el anciano al alejado Santo.

Shura se paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Era cierto. No era algo tan fácil aparecerse frente a Aioria y decirle: "Solicito permiso para pasar por tu Templo en compañía de tu padre" ¡Un soponcio iba a darle! Así que sin más opciones fue directo a Muu a pedirle un favor, o acaso ¿no había ido instantes atrás a ver si necesitaba algo? Pues ahora necesitaba un lugar en donde refugiarse de la inminente lluvia y donde dialogar con el anciano.

 

**(…)**

 

Fue una noche que Shura recordaría toda su vida, una larga en donde lo que sacó en limpio fue que debía ser él quien cargara con el peso de hablarlo con Aioria, pero ¿valía la pena? ¿Hasta qué punto? 

Aioria se había criado sin sus padres, ¿los necesitaba ahora? Lo único que tuvo en claro Capricornio todo ese tiempo fue que Leo era el que más sufría la ausencia de Aioros. Y siendo él en parte el culpable, lo justo era devolverle su familia. 

¡Tenía la posibilidad! ¿Por qué no hacerlo, entonces? Homero prefirió creer que todo había sido obra de los dioses, por algo ese español había llegado a sus vidas, y aunque le costaba sacar a flote su pasado supo que la vida le estaba rindiendo cuentas, y ya no le quedaba mucho en la Tierra, era hora de enmendar su error. Así que, apenas despuntó el sol, Shura despidió al anciano quedándose prácticamente solo en el Templo de Aries, cuyo dueño apareció minutos después con cara de dormido.

—¿Qué harás, Shura?  
—Iré a descansar a mi Templo.  
—No me refiero a eso —contradijo Aries frotándose los ojos todavía en piyama. Era tan raro ver a un Santo tan emblemático en esas pintas.  
—Iré ahora a hablar con él. —Desde ya, no podría pasar por el quinto Templo como si fuera un día más, no podría ver a su dueño a los ojos teniendo ese secreto en su interior. —Muu, que esto quede entre nosotros.  
—No te preocupes.  
—Gracias —finalizó Capricornio tomando la chaqueta para irse— y disculpa la molestia.  
—¿No quieres desayunar algo antes? —le gritó a su compañero quien comenzaba a alejarse.  
—Quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes —vociferó el español ya de espaldas, perdiéndose en las escalinatas que conducían al segundo Templo.

 

**(…)**

 

Cuando llegó al Templo de Saga y lo atravesó sin dificultades -pues su dueño hacía tiempo no estaba allí- frenó su paso en medio de las escalinatas. ¿Qué le diría? Aún más importante, ¿cómo se lo diría? Esos no eran asuntos que uno podía soltar sin más o idear cómo decirlas, no era una mentira preparada a los padres de uno. ¿Lo mejor? Ir y hablar, sin vueltas, pero... era tan difícil hablar con Aioria. Llegó ante el Templo de Leo y se quedó estático allí, fue recién cuando el griego notó su presencia que Shura salió de su trance.

—Capricornio. —Una simple palabra dicha en voz alta trajo a la dura realidad al español. Allí estaba Aioria. En el interior de Shura un secreto que en esas circunstancias podría llegar a ser devastador, ¿cómo no serlo? La única forma de averiguarlo era hablándolo.  
—Aioria, ¿tienes unos minutos? —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Leo respiró hondo y asintió con rudeza, sin ofrecerle al otro asiento le indicó que comenzara—. No es fácil lo que tengo para decirte. —Sin ser invitado se sentó, lo necesitaba—. Tú también, siéntate —lo invitó—. En estos meses me han pasado varias cosas. He conocido a alguien, a una familia y pues...  
—Ya, Shura. No me interesa tu vida, ¿puedes hablar de una vez? —Se impacientó el griego— ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?  
—Mucho.  
—No entiendo. ¿De qué se trata?  
—De Aioros. —Shura cometió el error de nombrarlo. Sin más, Aioria se puso de pie furioso para irse de su propio Templo— ¡Espera, Aioria! ¡Escúchame! —pidió, habrá sido su tono de voz, mitad de desesperación y mitad de ruego, pero fue suficiente para que el otro frenara sus pasos. Le dio la espalda y esperó a que hablara—. Es importante —concluyó más sereno.  
—Sabes que no quiero hablar de eso contigo.  
—Tiene que ver con la persona que conocí. —Se apuró a hablar para evitar la partida del otro—. En el pueblo, hace unos meses, creí cruzarme con Aioros.  
—Eso es estúpido —sentenció Leo dando la vuelta.  
—Lo sé, más estúpido es lo que hice, pero ese no es el caso. Verás, este muchacho era extremadamente parecido a tu hermano, tanto que yo lo confundí con él; pero desde ya que no era Aioros, su nombre es Egisto. —Con lentitud el griego volvió a ocupar un lugar en el sillón; comenzaba a llamarle la atención el relato de su compañero—. Él me invitó a su casa y conocí a su familia, dos ancianos muy simpáticos. Una familia pobre, que vive en la colina Philoppapos.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo todo esto? —instó con rudeza y Shura fue prudente con sus palabras.  
—¿No te dice algo que yo haya confundido a este joven con Aioros?  
—Sí —afirmó Aioria— que estás loco de remate.  
—Créeme, Aioria... es muy parecido. —Capricornio guardó silencio.  
—No entiendo el punto.  
—A ver —suspiró el español—, ya te dije que no era fácil. Paciencia, por favor.  
—Me estoy aburriendo con tu historia, Shura —se impacientó Leo poniéndose de pie, algo nervioso.  
—No puede ser que seas tan idiota que no ves lo evidente. ¡Lo que trato de decirte! Hace un tiempo intenté averiguar de tu pasado y tú me sacaste corriendo. —Shura se puso de pie también, un poco alterado por la terquedad del otro.  
—Me harté. ¡Vete de mí Templo! —exigió fuera de sus casillas, con el brazo estirado y señalando con el dedo la salida.  
—Espera, Aioria. Te importará. Ayer hablé con el padre de Egisto, en la noche... y me contó algo, me dijo que él no tuvo solamente a Egisto, sino a dos hijos más...  
—¡¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?! —El griego comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado al otro por el Templo, en su interior comprendía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando su compañero de armas.  
—Siéntate, por favor; déjame que te cuente la historia.  
—¡No quiero! ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¡¿Con Aioros?!  
—Tranquilízate, Aioria —pidió Shura con voz más calma y comenzó a acercarse al otro con prudencia.

Leo estaba desencajado, nervioso y asustado. El león había sido acorralado. Capricornio supo que Aioria había comprendido en parte sus palabras y por eso lo tomó por los hombros al menos, ya que abrazarlo significaría su repentina muerte.

—¿Entiendes, Aioria? Es lo que todo hemos querido. Es lo que cada Santo en este Santuario ha deseado: Una familia. Y tú la tienes.  
—¡Cállate! —Las lágrimas en él eran muy evidentes por más empeño que había puesto su dueño en intentar ocultarlas.  
—Sé que estas confundido. Y algo enojado —notó el español—. Es comprensible, en tu lugar...  
—¡Tú no sabes!  
—No, no lo sé, Aioria. —Mandó todo al diablo y lo abrazó.

Un simple abrazo de amigo que no encerraba más que eso, nada más que la sencilla calidez humana, la empatía. Y en el hombro de Shura, Aioria derramó nuevas lágrimas. ¿Estaba enojado? En realidad no entendía qué le pasaba por dentro. Solía enojarse ante cualquier eventualidad, quizás como forma de defensa, para evitar que lo lastimaran, para evitar seguir sufriendo. Con cautela, Capricornio se separó y siguió hablando.

—Egisto es gemelo de Aioros. Esa muy parecido a él. Un poco más… frágil —terció con una sonrisa al recordarlo; eso quizás debido a que no había recibido un duro entrenamiento, pero quién podría decir si Aioros no hubiera sido igual—. Helena es una mujer muy dulce y cálida. Cocina muy rico. Y Homero... pues Homero es un buen padre —dijo con sinceridad—, que ha cometido errores, pero que...  
—¿Por qué? —se quejó Leo— ¿Por qué?  
—¿Por qué, qué?  
—¿Por qué Egisto? ¿Por qué Aioros y yo…? —explicó a medias y Shura entendió lo que quería decir: ¿Por qué ellos dos habían sido separados de sus padres y en cambio Egisto había tenido una familia?  
—Mira, Aioria... eso es algo que tendrás que hablarlo con tu padre, yo, más que esto... no puedo hacer. Cuando estés preparado para verlo —concluyó tomando la chaqueta para irse— yo te estaré esperando en mi Templo. —Sin más, Capricornio se fue del quinto con el sol golpeándole en la cara. 

Había sido devastador, pero se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Observó el azul del cielo y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si había hecho lo correcto. En su interior supo que sí y lo confirmó cuando varios días después Aioria se presentó en su Templo, pidiéndole que lo llevara ante su progenitor.

**(…)**

 

Shura citó a Homero en las afueras del Santuario y se llevó consigo a Aioria; el encuentro padre e hijo fue un misterio para Capricornio ya que él optó por retirarse del lugar antes de la llegada del señor Bakoyanis.

Capricornio se quedó observando el interminable acantilado que había ante sus ojos, pensando y hablando en voz baja, preguntándose si todo lo que había hecho había sido correcto, en pocas palabras, estaba orando, pidiéndole a los dioses y a Aioros una respuesta, pues él también estaba confundido.

Varias horas después, Leo dejó ese lugar con un rostro que jamás había podido apreciarle su compañero de batallas, aunque lucía derrotado, tenía un brillo especial. Verlo tan destruido al griego, le hizo pensar al español sobre si estuvo bien o mal dar a conocer ese secreto.

Desde ya que Aioria no podía sonreír, no aun, sobre todo con la charla que había tenido con su padre quien, sin más, tuvo que admitir que había preferido en parte a Egisto, antes que a Aioros y antes que a él; pero tampoco fue así, aunque Lego lo sintiera de esa manera. ¿Estaba enojado? Quizás un poco. Shura encontró al señor Bakoyanis sentado sobre una roca, observando el horizonte con la mirada perdida; se acercó a él y se ubicó a su lado.

—Me perdonaron, ahora solo falta él...  
—¿Eh? —Capricornio se desconcertó ante esas palabras.  
—Mi esposa. Y Egisto... me perdonaron —dijo dando a entender que ya había hablado con ellos—. Lo entendieron. Ahora solo falta que me perdone Aioria.  
—Lo hará. Dele tiempo —consoló—. Estar enojado es normal en Aioria. Por lo menos en este último tiempo. —Por lo menos desde que todos habían vuelto a la vida menos Shion y su hermano—. No está enojado con usted... está enojado con él mismo —concluyó Capricornio—, porque le cuesta perdonar y quiere hacerlo. Entonces se enoja con él mismo, pero como no puede enojarse con él mismo, se enoja con todos y con todo. Es difícil de explicar cómo es Aioria, es difícil él por momentos.  
—Ya me he dado cuenta —rió el anciano con melancolía—; no esperaba menos de mi hijo. No pido que me perdone a mí, pero si a Helena y a Egisto, quienes no tuvieron nada que ver con todo esto.  
—¿Qué dijo? —se alarmó el español.  
—Que no quiere saber nada de nosotros, no ahora.  
—¡Así es Aioria! Deje, yo hablaré con él. —Shura se puso de pie algo furioso, pero esa furia menguo enseguida.  
—No, Shura, ya hiciste suficiente.  
—No, es que... dele tiempo, está enojado, no es para menos, pero verá…  
—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros —silenció el señor y se puso de pie para alejarse con lentitud—. Ya sabes que eres muy bienvenido en nuestra casa —dijo volteando apenas—, te lo aclaro por las dudas de que yo te haya dado una impresión contraria. —Y se fue sin más.

Shura, como tiro, se alejó rumbo al Santuario, a encarar directo al dueño del quinto Templo, sorprendiéndose cuando lo encontró llorando en silencio en la cocina. En ese momento, al ver sus lágrimas que inútilmente Aioria intentaba ocultar, Capricornio se tranquilizó un poco, solo un poco.

—¡Dime! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, idiota? Tienes la posibilidad de tener una familia y ahora te haces el ofendido....  
—Dices... que Egisto es igual a Aioros —susurró Leo con voz desconsolada.  
—Pues, sí...  
—Y dices que lo confundiste...  
—Sí.  
—¿Y entonces como esperas que vea a los ojos a mi hermano?  
—Aioria…  
—Entiéndeme, estoy confundido y... —se apenaba al pensar en ello y reconocerlo— asustado.  
—Lo sé, pero escondiéndote no llegarás a ningún lugar, no te quitarás nunca esa bronca que guardas en tu corazón y ese odio hacia mí y a todo lo que te rodea. Nunca dejarás descansar a Aioros en paz... como yo lo hago —se sinceró a lo último—. Aioria, es hora de que lo dejemos en paz. No te pido que me perdones o que olvides el pasado... solo que... ¡Por Zeus! Suena tan tonto, pero quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad, que le des una oportunidad a tu familia, a Helena... a Egisto. Él no tiene la culpa de ser igual a Aioros, me costó entenderlo a mí, no dudo que te costará a ti. Duele verlo, lo admito, pero... él no tiene la culpa, es una buena persona que merece ser feliz.  
—¿Lo amas? —se atrevió a preguntar el griego— Por cómo has hablado de él en este tiempo, lo amas. —El silencio de Shura significaba tal vez un sí, pero por prudencia Capricornio se guardó la respuesta para tomar la decisión de irse, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí—. Lo amas como en su momento, y a tu manera, amaste a Aioros. —Aioria sonrió con tristeza y resignación.  
—Era un niño en ese entonces, todo este tiempo idealicé a Aioros. Egisto existe; está vivo, mejor dicho. Quizás sea cierto que por mucho tiempo amé a alguien que no estaba en esta Tierra, pero ahora es distinto —dijo volviendo sus pasos para finalizar con sinceridad— No sé por qué estoy hablando de esto contigo, me voy, Aioria. Piensa en lo que dije...  
—¡Shura! —gritó Leo antes de perder por completo de vista a su compañero— No necesito pensarlo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Quiero ir —sentenció Leo; portaba una mirada decidida que atemorizaría a cualquier dios—. Ahora.  
—Pero… ya casi es de noche... —titubeó el español, su seguridad había flaqueado ante esa férrea mirada—. No podremos subir en...  
—¡Ahora!  
—Está bien —accedió Shura con resignación.

Con el sol apagándose, los dos compañeros de armas subieron la Colina Philoppapos, guiándose en el último trecho con su cosmos, necesario para no perderse en la inmensa y engullidora oscuridad. Llegaron ante la cabaña de los Bakoyanis, en donde una tenue luz indicaba que la familia aún se encontraba despierta.

Aioria, como un niño temeroso, se escondió detrás de Shura cuando la puerta se abrió. Y lo primero que vio Capricornio fue el rostro de sorpresa y la hermosa sonrisa de ese hombre. Egisto, curioso, buscó a la persona escondida detrás de él. 

Y recién en ese momento, cuando Helena no dejaba de repetirle incesantemente "mi niño", luego del abrazo que solo una madre puede darle a su hijo, lleno de amor y calor, Shura comprendió que había hecho lo correcto, que las casualidades no existen y que por fin Aioros descansaría en paz, mientras él era feliz junto a Egisto, viendo así como le eran devueltos la sonrisa y el candor a Aioria.

¿Qué más podía hacer Shura por Aioros que devolverle a Aioria su familia?

¿Shura había sido perdonado? Prefirió tomar lo acontecido como un rotundo sí. 

Aioros, desde donde estuviera, lo había perdonado y, a su manera, Aioria también.

 

**FIN**


End file.
